Legend of Zelda: The Divine Ink
by The Philosipher
Summary: After finally sealing Ganondorf with the master sword Link is called upon once again to save the world. This time around though, he may need some back-up.  Rated M for intense violence and language. I own nothing!
1. Hero turned farmboy

"How could I...The great Ganondorf...Be beaten by a mere boy..." The evil king choked as he fell to his knees just before Link drove the legendary master sword through his skull, sealing him forever with its power.

Link's flashback dream was cut short by a splash of water drenching his dark green tunic. He sat up right away and looked around him franticly before settling down and looking up at a tall young farm girl with long red hair. She stood leaned towards him with her hands on her hips and she looked agitated. "What was that for Malon?" The blond young man wined.

"Link your so lazy, all I asked you to do was shovel the cow stalls and you fall asleep before you finish." She sighed and stood straight, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's hard to believe that you saved the whole kingdom just two years ago."

Link rolled his eyes and got up to his feet, standing a full head taller than his friend. "Hey I'm a fighter, not a farm worker."

"But daddy was kind enough to let you live here as long as you pulled your weight fairy boy." She said poking Links chest with a slender but strong finger. "Now you can take this." She picked up a crate of milk and shoved it into his chest, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. "And take it down to the castle."

"Fine." He sighed as he tried to set the crate up on his shoulder. "It might get me away from your nagging for an hour." He chuckled.

Malon huffed as she folded her arms and turned away from him. "You should be thanking me for sending you to Hyrule Castle. You can see your 'girlfriend', princess Zelda, again." The sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"She is not my girlfriend." Link growled. "She helped me defeat Ganondorf." Malon didn't turn around to look at him, she still had her arms folded. "Fine." Link turned around to head down the path that lead away from the farm with a sly grin on his face. "I may be a little late, I was planning on asking Zelda out anyway. Maybe a walk through the royal garden."

Malon spun around with her fists clenched at her sides. Her face grew red as she stomped her foot in the straw. "Link you lousy...Grrrrr!" She stomped off towards the farmhouse.

Link hauled the shipment of milk on his back on his way to the castle. He didn't understand why Malon got so jealous when the princess was mentioned. She was the one what brought Zelda up, not him. Perhaps he could do a little more work around the farm, but his mind was still in the past where he saved the world from the worst evil. After his efforts you hardly saw a monster around anymore, maybe an occasional deku-scrub or poe but that was the bulk of it. As he approached the gates that lead to the market he was sure to focus on the task at hand. A good gust of wind blew in as he entered the market which made his blond hair flail in all directions. Nobody looked at him, nobody even acknowledged his existence as the Hero of Time. It was probably for the best, only those he was close to remember him for what he did and that was good enough for him. Link went to the main gate where two armed guards stood.

"Halt!" One of them shouted. "State your business here?"

"My name is Link, I'm here to deliver milk to the castle."

"What happened to Talon? He usually delivers the milk."

"Listen. Its hot, I'm frying in this sun. I am working at Lon Lon Ranch as a stable-hand. His daughter sent me here to take this damn crate." He snapped, both guards glared at him intently.

"Link?" A feminine voice spoke from the other side of the gate. The two guards turned their attention back to the golden haired princess in a royal pink gown.

"Princess Zelda." They said in unison as they knelled down.

She held up her hand. "Its alright to let him in, we can trust him." The guards nodded and gave the signal to open the gates. The young princess hastily walked up to Link and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I didn't expect you to come around the castle, but I'm glad you did." The Hero of Time looked at her with a confused expression.

"I'm just here to deliver milk from the ranch Zelda." Link responded.

"That's princess Zelda to you commoner!" One of the guards exclaimed.

"Silence." She shot back in a harsh tone. "Link, bring that crate to the side door of the castle. After that I need to talk to you, its important."

He nodded and followed her up the path that led to the castle. The sooner he got this goddess forsaken crate off his back the better off he will be. At the same time he wondered what could be so important that Zelda needed him. The master sword sealed Ganondorf away for good, there was no way he could have escaped, could there? As he walked along the castle moat he thought about all the reasons Zelda needed to talk to him. Did she want to get him alone to tell him she loved him? He was a hero, a living legend. Having a princess fall for him would definitely give him an ego boost. Finally they both reached the side door that lead into the castle, the green clothed boy let out a heavy sigh as he finally set down the crate next to the door. "Thank Din that's over." He said turning around and sitting on the crate. "So what did you need me for princess?"

"I had another vision." She spoke holding her hands to her chest. "Like before when Ganondorf tried to rule Hyrule, I foresaw something terrible. I was in a dark and thick forest, the trees and grass were black with death. A shapeless dark figure with piercing red eyes was slowly walking towards me, everything he touched caught fire and even the flames were a dark blood red. I have a feeling that an evil even greater than Ganondorf is about to make itself known Link. I need you to become the Hero of Time once again. This is an order from the princess of Hyrule as well as the seventh sage."

Link took a moment to take in the information he was just given. He was just given the chance to be a hero again, to do what he was destined to do. "I need the master sword."

"I'm well aware of that." She reached into the pouch strapped to her side and pulled out three shining stones along with a light blue ocarina. "Here." She handed him the four items. "I believe you still remember the song of time?"

The hero nodded as he placed the three spiritual stones in his bag with his rupees. "I remember all the songs from back then. Getting to the sword wont be a problem."

"I'm not sure where to begin your search for this evil, but it will probably find you before long." She nodded and stepped forward to wrap her arms around him. "Good luck." He hugged her as well and patted her back.

When they parted Link held up the blue instrument to his lips and softly blew into it, out came a melody that had not been played in years. After he finished the prelude to light his body disappeared in a bright yellow flash that flew up and away towards the church. When inside he looked in front of him at the door of time, behind it lied the sacred realm and the legendary blade that he had wielded to vanquish the evil desert king. He walked forward to the black marble shrine where three indents were carved. He reached in his back and pulled out a shining green emerald with solid gold swirled towards the center, he placed it down in the first hole and reached for the others. After the red and blue stones were put in their place he took a step back and held up his ocarina once more. He took a single deep breath and played the song of time in a slow and soothing tone which caused the great door behind the stones to glow and rise. Link felt his heart race as he waked up the white steps around the shrine and through the newly opened doorway. He crept up to the master sword as if it were about to come to life. Link grabbed the handle, stood straight up, and yanked the powerful weapon from its pedestal. He felt the sheath form on his back with a usual mysterious magic. A smile formed across his face as he swung the blade left, then right before sliding it behind him into its holster. He still felt incomplete though, the ocarina of time and master sword a Hero of Time does not make, he needed the other of tools and weapons that aided him. He turned tail and bolted out of the church, he had to get back to the farm soon and get his gear. He weaved in and out of the market crowds, dodging children playing in the street, avoiding the occasional yapping dog. When he made it out of the town market he made a bee-line for the sign at Lon Lon Ranch. As he ran he thought about a certain redhead who was probably waiting for him right now. He'd have to admit that he would miss her in his absence, she would probably just miss the extra set of hands on the ranch. He could see the stables and the high fence, almost there. As he rounded the corner he saw Malon standing by the farmhouse possibly waiting for him, he had no time he had to get his supplies.

"Hey Li-" He dashed by her and headed into the stables before she could finish her sentence. She looked at him strangely as she followed him in. When she opened the door she saw him rummaging through an old trunk that her father let him use for his belongings. She walked up to him and took a deep breath. "Link, I wanted to say I'm sorry for this morning. I got a little irritated and snapped at you...Are you listening?"

Link poked his head out from the trunk. "I hear you, its okay I'm not upset with you for snapping."

"What are you doing?" She asked now taking more curiosity into what he was in such a hurry to do. "Wait, is that the master sword?"

He nodded. "Zelda had a vision. Looks like I'm going to have to save Hyrule again."

"Oh..." Malon looked down at her feet and the dirty stable floor. "So your leaving again..."

The young man poked his head back out, his signature green hat now dawned on his head. "I have to, I still hold the triforce or courage. I'm not going to ignore my responsibility as this kingdoms savior." He slipped his forearms in his pair of golden gauntlets.

Malon huffed and folded her arms. "Savior, please. Anyone can save a kingdom." She said as he put his longshot and megaton hammer in his bag.

"You think its easy being a hero, putting your life on the like for people who don't give a damn about you?" He said as he stood up putting his mirror shield onto his back.

"Cant be any harder than running this ranch, I'm coming with you."

"WHAT?" He felt he was about to tip over from shock. The farm girl wants to come with him, through all the hazards and dangers that come with a quest like this?

"You heard me." She spoke with confidence, her arms still folded across her chest. "I'm coming with you to show you anyone can be a hero."

"What about the farm?"

"Daddy can take care of everything while I'm gone."

"You will most likely die out there."

"I can look after myself." Link scowled at her just before she left for the farmhouse. He followed her to the door but decided not to go in after her. He just grunted in irritation and leaned his back against the wall. He must be crazy for waiting for her to come out, he should just take Epona and head out before she even realized he left. That's just what he was going to do. Link quietly went over to the horse pen where his steed must have heard his thoughts for she stood at the edge of the pen, waiting for him.

"Come on girl." He said grabbing the fencepost and hoisting himself up onto the horse. "Lets get out of here before she gets back. We don't want her getting hurt by coming with us." The horse stomped her hoof a couple times before jolting her head down. Link held onto the saddle and patted the rear to get her to hop the short fence. As he tried to pick up speed he noticed that Malon had managed to return and was standing dead center at the gate. Link only got a glimpse of her before Epona halted and sent him hurtling over her, making him land directly at Malon's feet.

"Thought you could sneak out with my horse huh?" She stood with her hands on her hips. Link looked up and felt his eyes practically bulge out of his head. Malon stood before him, hair pulled back in a long red ponytail, bright blue eyes just above the light freckles on her cheeks. She wore a thick cow spotted top that was cut off above her stomach and a tanned leather skirt that stopped halfway down her thigh that had a slit cut down the side for easy maneuvering. She also had knee high leather boots and thick leather gauntlets on her forearms. Link was speechless, his heart couldn't stop racing and a certain organ made it very uncomfortable to be lying on his stomach right now. "So what do you think?" She asked turning around slowly on her heels to give Link a better look at the tight backside of the skirt. "Its just something I whipped up in case I ever did go on an adventure with you."

"You...made that?" His voice was shuddering along with the rest of his body.

She nodded. "Mhm. Plus daddy said he has no problem with me coming along with you. He probably thought I was kidding." Link swallowed the lump in this throat, at the moment he couldn't think of anything to say. After a moment he finally got the feeling in the rest of his body enough to where he could stand. When he did Malon noticed that the sky was beginning to get darker, which was strange because it was barely past noon. "Link look, I think we may be getting rain here."

"What?" He snapped from his daze and looked up as well. The darkness wasn't storm clouds, he only saw this once before, this was like when Ganondorf gained power of the land.

"You haven't changed a bit 'fairy boy'." A deep almost demonic voice spoke from the ranches entrance. Link's eyes darted right for the source and saw someone he thought he destroyed. His clothes were all completely black, from his hat to his boots. He even wielded a coal black version of Links master sword. His dark red eyes stared daggers at the Hero of Time with a demented grin on his face.

"Link?" Malon looked back and forth between the two. "There are two of you?"

The real Link looked at her from the corner of his eye as he drew his sword. "No, that's Dark Link. The physical embodiment of the hatred and rage inside me, I thought I finished him off."

The dark warrior stuck his blade in the ground and leaned on the handle. His crimson eyes eying the farm girl hungerly. "He's got it down so far babe, but what he couldn't manage to figure out is that as long as he lives I will always be around. I am a part of him after all."

"Who are you working for? Ganondorf didn't get set free did he?" Link said standing strongly in front on Malon.

"Ganondork?" Dark Link chuckled. "I don't work for him, I never worked for anyone. I act on my own accord. He and I just had a goal in common, we both wanted you dead." He kept his eyes on Malon. "My my my, that reminds me, you would be surprised how little a guy like me gets laid. Hey hot stuff, why don't you ditch the hero and come on down to the dark side? I promise you wont be disappointed."

"Shut up!" Link snapped. "You may look like me but that's it. I swear you make one move towards her I'll take you down once and for all!"

His evil counterpart straightened up and laughed. "Seems I struck a nerve there. Don't worry, I'm not planning on taking her. Yet." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a dark red vortex of fire.

"I swear I'll kill that son of a bitch, and I'll make sure he never comes back." His sword was held tightly in his grip as he slid it back behind him. He body was trembling with rage, his shield clashed against his sword handle.

Malon reached forward and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Try and stay calm, you said he was your hatred. Getting angry like that probably only makes him stronger." Link tried to calm his shaking and took a deep breath, he didn't say anything, he just nodded his head to show he understood. "Hey, thanks for sticking up for me."

"Its just the way he talked to you. I don't know why but it just set me off." He steadied himself and turned to her. "Are you sure you want to come? I have a feeling he is the one Zelda had the vision about."

Malon gave him the softest smile she could muster. "I'm sure. Sometimes you need help to fight your inner demons."

"I guess you made up your mind then." He pulled off his pack. "You are going to need something to defend yourself with though." He pulled out the sword he used as a child, to an adult sized person it was just a knife but it was the only blade he had in his arsenal at the time. "Here." He handed it to her along with the small holster.

"This will be fine for now." Malon said as she strapped the sheath to her thigh for easy draw.

"I may have some other tools that can be useful too." He opened up his bag so she could get a better look.

"I used a bow and arrow before, I used to practice on horseback." Link nodded and handed her the bow and his quiver of arrows. He also pulled out two crystal looking objects, a red looking orb was in the center of one and blue in the other. "Take these too."

Malon slung the quiver over her shoulder before taking the two crystals and inspecting them. "What are they?"

"Spells, the red one creates a dome of fire that surrounds you and burns anything in a ten foot radius. The blue one will protect you from any physical enemy strikes." He tied up the sack and strapped it to his back. Malon felt her face get warm, he just gave her what was probably his only means to protect himself save for his shield. Link whistled to call Epona back to him. When the horse returned the hero hoisted himself onto her saddle once settled he extended a hand to the young woman who wanted to join him. Malon smiled as she took his hand and pulled herself up behind him on the horse. The farm girl wrapped her hands around Links stomach and held herself close. Link felt himself tense up when he felt his friends chest press up against his back. He shook all unnerving thoughts out of his head as the horse reared up before galloping out of the ranch and down the trail towards death mountain.


	2. Information

The sun was beginning to set behind the active volcano as the duo trotted into Kakariko village. Link and Malon dismounted Epona, Link keeping hold of her reins. They found the inn and agreed it was best to rest and start fresh in the morning. Link patted his steeds snout and released her reins.

"Go on girl, I'll call for you in the morning." With that the horse galloped off back towards Hyrule field. He checked his person to be sure he still had all his things before walking into the inn with Malon following behind him. Inside the building it was very dim, the entire first floor was just a bar and already almost full of patrons drinking, shouting, and laughing. To Link this sight was nothing new, he had seen more than his fair share of drunkards when he had to stay at an inn. Malon, however, was a different story. The smell in the air was stale and made her stomach turn. Was this what alcohol smelled like? She covered her nose and squinted her eyes to see clearly through the dim haze.

"I cant see a thing." She whispered to Link.

"Here just follow me." He said grabbing hold of her wrist and leading her to the front desk next to the stairs. The woman behind the counter was a short old woman with a thin mess of gray hair like straw and beady eyes behind large round bifocals. "Pardon me."

"Yes can I help you two?" She said on the verge of a raspy coughing fit, though she managed a welcoming smile.

"Yes, do you have any rooms available for the night?"

"Why yes." She smiled slightly. "We have one room left. It's one bed but I'm sure you two young lovebirds don't mind at all." She laughed lightly to herself. At that point they both knew what she was insinuating, Malon turned a deep crimson red while Link's eyes widened in shock.

"No, no! Its nothing like that at all." He retorted holding his hands up in defense. The blond then quickly reached in his wallet and pulled out a red rupee to put it on the counter.

The old woman giggled again before handing him over the key. "Your room is the last one on the right dears." Link took the key and headed up the stars, Malon followed. When she passed the old woman she whispered to the red head. "Hes a handsome one, don't let him get away dear." This caused her to blush again as she dashed up the stairs after her friend.

There were only six rooms on the second floor, Link made his way for theirs at the end of the hall. When he entered the room he looked around, not much. It was a fairly small room, it had one bed, a small desk adjacent from the bed, and an iron heater with plenty of firewood in the corner. He unloaded his equipment onto the desk, everything in his bag at least, he kept on his sword and shield. Malon soon entered the room and smiled at him, still a little embarrassed from the old inn keepers words.

"Stay here, I'm going to go ask around." Link said passing her and heading out the door again.

"Already? We just got here." She said as she plopped down on the bed.

The Hero of Time stopped and turned to her. "I don't have time to relax. You should rest though cause as soon as I get some info we are heading out." With that he left out the door leaving the farm girl to the room by herself. Malon let out a heavy sigh resting her hands behind her head, her eyes scanned the ceiling.

"So far, this adventure is boring."

Link was down in the bar on the first floor, he just sat down on the middle stool. "You seem a little young to be drinking pal." The bartender told him.

"I am, but I'm not here to drink. I want information." The barman gave him an inquisitive look before resting his forearm on the bar top. "I want to know if you have heard anything regarding the sudden cloud cover over Hyrule around noon today."

His face became even more serious. "Take my advice kid. Take your little girlfriend upstairs and go back home. I've heard shit about where that came from and from what I heard I wouldn't send my worst enemy to die in that place."

"So you know exactly where they came from?"

"I don't, but there was a girl from the desert here earlier talking about it."

"Its a start." He said getting up from his seat. "Thanks."

"Wait, are you actually planning on going out there?"

"You said a girl from the desert right? Well I have been to the Gerudo Fortress and I'll take my chances to find out whats going on here." Link the quickly walked back up the stairs to his room with the awaiting Malon. When he opened the door a short blade flew by his head and stuck in the side of the door frame. "What the hell!" He exclaimed looking at Malon who looked nearly as shocked standing across the small room.

"I'm so sorry!" She said hurrying over to him. "I got bored so I was practicing knife throwing with the blade. I thought you were going to be gone longer." She took the small sword out of the wall and put it away.

Link shut the door and looked at the backside. There were multiple small gashes in the wood, most of them surprisingly accurate. "Not bad." He grinned a bit. Maybe she wouldn't be dead weight on his journey after all. He looked back at her. "We are leaving sooner than I said, I found a lead sooner than I expected."

The farm girl wined. "Oh come on, we just got here. Can we please just stay the night and get a fresh start tomorrow? Its late."

Link shut his eyes, he could feel a vein throb on his forehead. "If it will stop your complaining then we will stay the night, but we are heading out first thing in the morning."

"Great!" She exclaimed as she hopped into the bed. "See you in the morning." Malon covered herself with the covers and turned away from Link. He shrugged and sat down next to the bed after removing his sword and shield. He took off his green cap letting his blond hair go free and lied back with his hands behind the back of his head.

"Good night Malon."


	3. Something feels wrong

The following morning the sunlight shown through the window directly into Links face. His eyes and nose scrunched together as his arm shot up to shield his eyes. He took a deep breath and let his lungs expand to wake himself up. He sat up and stretched his arms out to pop his back. The hero of time stood to his feet and looked over at the only bed in the room where a sleeping Malon was still unconscious. She was sprawled out with half the covers thrown off, the outline of her body was stunning under the sheets. Her red hair spread out on the pillow with a single lock of hair curled over her cheek. Link felt a slight lump in his throat as he watched her for a moment, the sunlight on her flawless flesh that gave her a nearly divine glow. Link smiled softly and reached out to tuck the loose strand behind her ear. He had to stop Dark Link, not just to put an end to his inner torment but to protect her as well as the kingdom. He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to be there for her no matter what. His thoughts were drawn to the way his evil counterpart acted towards her, this caused him to dawn a bitter attitude. His hand moved down from her face her slender fingers before softly grasping her hand. Her rough skin, proof of her hard work all those years at the ranch, felt so natural to Link. The gentle touch was enough to cause her to stir. The farm girl yawned softly as her eyes fluttered open, her limbs stretched out and shifted the blankets sprawled out over her.

"Morning." He spoke softly. "We need to get going soon."

She groaned as she pulled up her blankets over her head. "Five more minutes Link."

"No more minutes Malon." He said yanking off the sheets. Out of reflex she flipped over on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. The hero laid his hands up on his head and looked up at the ceiling, he had no idea the farm girl was going to be his much of a hassle. Link grabbed her arms and pulled her up into a siting position. "Come on, new day and we have work to do." The redhead just groaned as she pulled her arms away and rubbed her tired eyes. After a minute to wake up she stood to her feet and stretched her arms and legs.

"Is I going to be like this every morning?" She asked.

"You get used to it after a while." He responded, handing over her tools and weapons. She took the gear and strapped her small sword to her thigh once again.

"So where are we headed again?"

"The desert, I heard some rumors last night that Dark Link was seen there recently." He fastened his sword to his back before grabbing the room key. "Come on, lets not waste daylight." Malon nodded and followed him down the stairs. The green clad hero set the key on the front desk and sat down at the bar in front of the inn keeper.

"What do you need honey?" She asked as Malon sat down in the seat next to him.

"Whatever you have ready, we cant stick around for long." Link replied. The middle aged woman nodded and walked into the room in back.

Malon had known Link long enough to know something heavy weighed on his mind, so much so she felt the need to ask. "Hey Link, whats wrong?"

The blond young man shook his head. "Every thing is fine, I just want to get going." She wasn't convinced, she felt a heaviness in the pit of her stomach that told her something was really eating at him.

"Can I ask you something?" There was something the farm girl had t know, she didn't know why but it had to be asked.

"Yeah, sure." Link responded dryly while removing his green cap and running his fingers through his blond hair.

"Do you love Zelda?" Links eyes darted quickly to look a her, however his head did not turn. "Well" She continued. "You two just seem to be really close. I just was curious to know if something was going on between you two. I mean she is really pretty, I hear a lot of guys that would kill to be with her." She tried to sound as uncaring as possible. Just then the innkeeper returned with two bowls of some kind of soup and two mugs of milk. Both of them looked at their food for a minute before Link broke the silence.

"Nothing is going on between Zelda and I, we are just friends. She helped me stop Ganondorf and save Hyrule." He took a drink of his milk. "Besides, before all this started I heard she was engaged to some prince from another kingdom."

"And that doesn't make you jealous? Someone your such good friends with is going to marry a complete stranger?"

Link shook his head. "Nah, I don't really have a romantic interest in Zelda. Though this guy should know I'll kill him if he mistreats my friend." Malon giggled and began to eat her soup, it tasted rather bitter but it did warm her up. Link also ate his meal in silence, his eyes half closed. Malon still felt the need to reach out to him, find out what was wrong and help him through whatever it was. Once outside the two were greeted by Epona, Link did not hesitate to grab her reins and hoist himself onto her saddle. Malon, on the other hand, took her time and patted the horses nose for a moment before looking up at the hero.

"Would you tell me if something was wrong?" She asked.

Link huffed and turned his head away from her. "If it was something that you needed to know then I would." He held out his hand for her to take. The farm girl knew that this was the best answer she was going to get for now so she just grabbed his hand before he helped her up onto the horse. Link waited until he could feel her slender arms wrap around his waist before he called the horse to gallop forward at full speed.

As the duo approached the path to the desert Malon's attention was drawn to the sky. Like the day before the clouds were growing dark, and nerve wracking feeling coursed through her spine. "Link" She tapped his shoulder. "Look up."

As soon as the hero raised his gaze he pulled back on the steeds reins. "Whoa Epona!" When the horse stopped he hopped off and drew his sword. This could be his chance to finish this war before it starts.

"I thought I gave you a fair enough warning you waste of flesh." With a crack of lightning from the ominous clouds Links darker half appeared in front of them. His eyes a deep blood red, a glare of murder. "Your starting to irritate me you little bastard."

"Too bad, I don't care how pissed you get. Your not scaring me off." He shot back.

"If you don't turn back and wait for your demise then I will put you through a death so slow and agonizing that you both would rather I toss you into the volcano of death mountain and let your souls burn for eternity!" He bellowed, his black sword began to glow a daunting red as he spoke.

"Wait just a minute." Malon then got off the horse and walked up to Links side, glaring at his evil counterpart. "Yesterday you acted all high and mighty but today, now that Link is actually making an effort to stop you it seems your trying even harder to steer us away." She grinned and folder her lean arms across her chest. "If I didn't know any better, I would say your afraid Link will actually take you down."

"Me? Afraid of that little pussy?" He pointed his sword to the Hero of Time. "Don't make me laugh. I am just sick of him interfering with everything I set to achieve." He flipped his blade in his hands and drove it into the ground a dark purple aura emitting from the narrow cracks in the ground. A sinister smile spread across his dark face. "I will get rid of him now and take over more than just this lousy kingdom, I'll conquer this whole damn planet!" He pulled the sword through the ground, causing a large gash to form with an awful smelling purple gas to release into the air. "I'll leave you to stir in your own fear." Dark Link replied as he pulled back his blade hen snapped his fingers, and once again his disappeared in a flourish of flames. The two looked at the hole in the ground, soon a horde of monsters emerged from the gap. Baby dodongo's and skeleton soldiers crawled out, usually the dodongo's were green and the skeletons were white. These however were black and red like Link's darker counterpart.

"Damn it." He growled and tightened his grip on the master swords handle. "Get ready Malon, we gotta fight our way out of this one. The red headed beauty pulled out her short sword and got down low, her back to his.

"No complaints here, just don't get yourself killed this early 'hero'." She replied with a slight grin on her face. Two baby dodongo's lunged for her but she retaliated by throwing the blade into one and jump kicking the other back into one of the skeletons, quickly she retrieved her weapon. Meanwhile Link clashed blades with two of the undead soldiers, sparks flying in his face as he kept the two dark swords at bay. He pushed forward to throw them off guard. When he saw his opening he took it and slashed at them, severing their spines and sending their torso's crashing down. The fight wasn't over yet, another skeleton rose behind Link and wrapped his arms around the hero's torso preventing him from using his sword.

"Malon." He grunted trying to break free from the undead creatures foul smelling grip. Its boney fingers were locked together with no signs of letting him go.

"Hang on." She said pulling out a certain red crystal and throwing it to the ground. "Dins Fire!" A large dome of heat and flame surrounded her, burning the beasts that surrounded her and violently turning them to ash. Once it was clear she grabbed the red gem and ran for Link and his attacker, quickly grabbing her small blade and severing the skeletons head. The rest of the body collapsed and crumbled, letting Link fall to the ground to catch himself. That was the last of them, Malon but her weapon away and held out her hand to help Link up.

A modest grin spread across his face, she was a natural and a better asset than he could have hoped for. He wondered how well she would have done if she had to fight Ganondorf. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. "Thanks for the help."

"I just got lucky, if one got behind me we would have both been in trouble." She smiled and turned away to hide her embarrassment. Since all the monsters were gone Epona galloped back to her master, ready for the both of them to hop on and continue with their quest.

"The fortress isn't much further. Wont take us long at all." Link told Malon as she mounted behind him. He snapped the reins leather reins, sending the horse sprinting forward toward the Gerudo Valley.

Meanwhile, in a dark castle in an unfamiliar land, a familiar evil sat on a throne of bones. His crimson eyes watched his general bow before him and report of the resent condition of his mortal enemy. "Sir, the Hero of Time and his companion survived the attack. They are heading for the desert now."

"I see." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "No matter, I really wanted to see how much of a problem the farm girl would be. The blond, I already know his limitations." His hand grasped his dark blade, the triforce in the center glowed a sinister bright red at its masters touch. "Send Kemotep and his men to the desert to welcome our guests."

"Very well master." He spoke quietly as he backed away slowly. Leaving the dark warlord.

"Careful not to break my playthings too badly Hero of Time. Or I'll have to break you." He turned his hand palm up and summoned a dark ball of black energy in his grasp. In the orb he could see the image of Link and Malon riding through the edge of the desert. "I want you and your comrades to join them Crassi, take out Link if they escape but leave his little friend for me. I may have some fun with her later." He spoke to a tall slim figure standing behind his throne in the shadows. It seemed to be female but being wrapped from head to toe in black bandages made it difficult t confirm. The figure simply nodded and slipped deeper into the darkness.


	4. The Fortress

The duo galloped through the dry sand, the blistering sun high over their heads and beating down on them. The fortress began to climb over the horizon into view. The hero felt revitalized by the intense heat as he pulled his hat down to shield his eyes. He remembered his last visit to the fortress, they should sneak past less Link get captured again and thrown into their prison cell.

"Hey, Malon." He called to the redhead behind him, holding tight to his waist.

"Yeah?"

"Before we reach the fortress we should get off Epona and go on ahead without disturbing the Gerudo guards."

"Why is that?"

"Well ya see, they are an all female race. One male is born every hundred years, they consider any other men outsiders and imprison them."

"Wait, don't we need to find out where that one Gerudo saw Dark Link?"

"Fuck!" He shouted. "I completely forgot."

"Don't worry, I have an idea. Lets just continue on ahead and get off at the fortress."

"I hope your plan works." He replied before swiping his heels into the horses sides and sending them kicking up heaps of sand in full gallop on their way to the fortress. The gap was rapidly closing, Link decided to slow down the horse and stop just before they got close enough for them to be seen by the guards. Both heroes dismounted the horse and continued on foot with the hero of time holding the reins.

"We should let her roam for now, we can't be riding her into the desert." Malon mentioned as they walked up the path. Link nodded and released the horse, letting her gallop off back to the grassy fields. Then the two continued on toward the front entrance where two guards stood in wait holding a spear in each hand. They saw the two and their eyes immediately locked on Link before they held their spears at the ready.

"Halt!" They both shouted in unison. Malon and Link stopped in their tracks. "What is your business here?" The guard on the left questioned.

Before Link began to blurt out an excuse Malon held her hand to his stomach and stepped in front of him. "We are not here looking for any trouble. My name is Malon, I need to get to the desert and just wish to pass through."

"And who is he?" The right guard asked, keeping the point of her spear focused on the green clad hero's neck.

Malon patted Link's chest and smiled. "This is my bodyguard, Link. I hired him just to protect me on the way here. I promise he wont cause any harm."

The female guards looked at each other before giving the young man a cold glare. The left guard rested the base of her spear on the ground. She put her hand on her exposed stomach and looked at Malon. "My name is Nuava, this is my associate Saturi. Follow me, I'll take you to our leader." She turned and made way through the fortress grounds. Link was right, it was an entirely all female race. They were all tall, dark skinned, beautiful women. They all carried curved swords, most of them practicing with each other or wooden dummies.

"If you don't mind me asking Nuava, why are you bringing us to your leader?" Malon felt she had to ask. From what Link told her she thought they would just be walking right through to get to the Gerudo Desert, not make stops to see their leader.

"Lady Nueve asked us to bring you to her before hand. She foresaw your arrival. 'A young redheaded woman and a tall blond man clad in green.' She so we figured you two were the ones she was talking about."

"Your leader can see into the future?" Malon asked.

"The visions come to her at random, but this one sounded urgent." Nuava led them into a large stone structure, a golden eagle etched above the doorway. Inside was a lightly colored stone spiral staircase that twisted to the upper floor. The rough grainy walls up the staircase were lit with iron torches. Malon stayed close behind Link, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something about this place that made her feel uneasy. A redwood door was at the top of the steps, again a golden eagle was etched into the wood. Nuava pulled the bronze handle to reveal a large room. Link and Malon entered and looked at the thin silk curtains that surrounded a large four poster bed. The dark silhouette of a person could be seen in sharp contrast to the sea green veil surrounding the bed.

"Excuse me." The farm girl spoke. "Are you the leader of this fortress?" A dark arm reached over and pulled the covering back. A dark skinned woman jumped out from the bed holding a large curved blade, she gripped it loosely before throwing it at the hero. Quickly he pulled his shield out from behind him and held it away from his body. His arm jerked from the impact and the sword continued to rotate over the shield, continuing its path. Link thought quickly and grabbed the handle and threw the weapon down with enough force to embed it into the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" Link growled as he glared at the older woman.

"So you are capable of being a hero." She replied, not really answering him. She walked up to them and nodded to Malon. "I am Nueve, leader of the Gerudo tribe. I see my little sister was paying attention and brought you up here."

"Why did you call us here?" The redhead asked. "Nuava said you had a vision."

"Yes." She pulled her sword back out of the ground and knelt down with it by her side. "Please, take a seat." Malon looked at her friend next to her and sat down first, Link followed soon after. "As the leader of our tribe I am gifted with the ability to see into the future. Recently I had a vision that two hero's would be trying to pass through to the desert. A young girl with fire red hair and a gentle face, with a tall battle hardened male wrapped in green with beast like blue eyes." She took another look at the two and continued. "After the vision I told my guards to bring anyone who fits that description to me."

"Well what do you want with us then?" Link asked, more concerned with getting out of there and going after Dark Link.

"Because there is a great evil afoot, it needs to be stopped."

"That's the whole reason we are trying to get to the desert. I heard that a Gerudo saw a dark man head to the desert so that's where we are headed." Link was getting annoyed.

"Yes, that's the evil one that I sensed in my vision. However, you must not pursue him."

"You just told us that he has to be stopped!" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "We have to hunt him down as soon as we can."

"If you are to go after the dark one now you both will surely die." She calmly replied. When Link nor Malon spoke up she decided to explain. "In my vision, along with you two, I saw an ancient tomb barely uncovered by the shifting sand. I know this place, it is the tomb of the first Gerudo queen. Something is there that you are going to need, surely your enemy knows this as well and will send his forces to stop you."

"Then we will go there now." Link replied as he stood to his feet.

"That wouldn't be wise. The sun will set before you reach the tomb and you will surely freeze during the deserts bitter night." Nueve stood as well and stared at link with dark brown eyes. "I invite you both to spend the night so that we can prepare you for your travels before sunrise."

"That's probably a good idea Link." Malon stood and pulled his arm so that he would face her. "We need to rest and stock up on supplies, we have no idea what Dark Link may have already sent out on us."

Link's eyes darted back and forth between the two women before he let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, we'll stay the night and leave first thing in the morning." He walked back out of the room, obviously agitated.

Malon turned to Nueve and clasped her hands together. "I'm sorry about Link, he is normally very mild mannered."

"Its fine child, I sense a dark cloud looming over him. He needs you to watch out for him." Malon nodded, showing that she understood. "Now lets get outside. Every night our tribe gathers for a celebration."

"For what?"

"Just for the sake of enjoying ourselves. We dance, drink, laugh, a good way to unwind from out rigorous daily practices." She placed a hand on young Malons shoulder as they walked out.

Later that evening, as the sun was setting, a large fire was burning fiercely in the middle of the Gerudo training grounds. Everyone circled around the flame, playing music dancing, drinking wine, and all out enjoying themselves. Link on the other hand, stood away from the fire with his arms folded. He was leaning against one of the structures and gazing up at the multicolored sky. He didn't have time to relax and have fun, he had a duty to save Hyrule. With his eyes fixated on the stars above he mentally cursed the Goddesses who decided he was to be the Hero of Time.

"Hey mister, whats wrong?" Links attention was ripped away from his thoughts as he swiftly looked down at a young Gerudo girl, eleven or twelve years old, and she was holding a bowl in her hands.

"Nothing." He replied. "Just doing some thinking."

"My mom said you were a hero who is going to save everyone."

Link crouched down to the young girls level and nodded, a serious look still on his face. "I'm going to try."

"Oh, well." The girl looked away from his crystal blue eyes as he handed him the bowl. "This is for you, hero's shouldn't starve themselves." She turned and ran back towards the fire in a fit of embarrassment. Link looked at he bowl, it was some kind of stew and it smelled really good. The little girl had a point, a hero needs to eat.

Malon was joining the other women around the great fire. She watched he Gerudo dance around, their movements as graceful and fluent as their fighting style. Nuava was standing with her holding a bottle in her grasp.

"C'mon." The woman offered. "Just a sip, a taste. We make some of the best wine around."

Malon palmed the back of her neck and smiled nervously. "I really shouldn't. All I drink is milk from my family's ranch."

"A bit wont kill you." She handed the redhead the bottle. Malon just stared at the liquid inside for a moment. "Maybe just a swig." She mumbled putting the mouth of the bottle to her lips and tilted it upward. The bitter liquid traveled down her throat, the stinging tickle caused her to involuntarily cough. She handed the bottle back to Nuava before she bent over to put her hands on her knees. After her coughing fit she finally was able to catch her breath. "Did it go down the wrong pipe?" She asked.

Malon nodded violently before standing back up. "I wasn't expecting that."

"You didn't like it?"

"No, it really wasn't that bad. But maybe a glass would work better."

"Say no more." Nuava smiled as she walked into one of the stone buildings. She came out a few seconds later with an ivory cup in hand. "Here you go." She handed her the goblet and poured some of the dark purple wine into it. "Better?"

Malon took a sip from the cup and nodded. "Much, thank you."

Nuava took a large gulp. "So your 'bodyguard', whats his story?"

Malon nearly started choking on the wine again. "Pardon?"

"The cute blond you came in with. He isn't really your bodyguard is he?"

Malon was not sue weather or not she should come out with it. She took another sip. "Okay no, Link isn't exactly my bodyguard."

"Boy toy? The woman grinned.

"No!" She shot back. "Link is just an old friend, we met when we were about ten." She sighed and looked over at the hero who was standing by himself off away from everyone else. "There isn't anything romantic between us." She said softly.

"Sounds like you wish there was." She said as she sat on a bench like rock and offered Malon a seat.

"I don't know, he has always kept to himself for the most part. Now that Dark Link is threatening the world he is even more so." Malon swished the wine in her glass for a moment. "I feel like I'm just going to end up slowing him down."

"If you keep thinking like that then it will happen." Nuava explained. "Prove to him that you belong by his side." She took another gulp of wine.

"I might screw up and get him killed."

The Gerudo sighed. "You would never last as one of us with all that negative thinking." She stood up and looked at Malon sternly. "We are a race of strong resilient female warriors. If we want a man we don't worry or become afraid we will fail, we go after our goals. Start thinking like a Gerudo Malon and prove your worth. Make him realize that you are what he desires, what he urges for." She pulled the red head up to her feet and held onto her shoulders. "You can be a hero just as strong as he is, stronger. You just need to get those negative thoughts out of your mind."

Malon looked at her, then back over at Link who now appeared to be eating quietly. "Your right, I need to see myself in a new light if I want to be of any use."

"That's more like it. Now come, I have something that would be useful to you." Nuava led Malon back into the building, leaving the current festivities.

Link by now had finished and put the wood bowl on the ground beside him. He looked around for Malon, his companion was nowhere to be seen. Link figured she probably went to bed, a good idea if they were planning on leaving early in the morning. He walked over to see Nueve who was enjoying the party. "Lady Nueve."

She turned to the blond hero. "Yes, do you need something Link?"

"I was just wondering if there was a place I could sleep."

"Tired already?"

"I just want to get a fresh start in the morning, that's all" He replied, lacing his fingers together behind his head.

"Very well." She made way for the barracks with Link following behind her. The doors to each room inside looked all the same. Just wooden doors big enough for a person to slip through with large stone bricks making up the door frame. Nueve stopped at a door just short of he staircase to the next room and opened it. "You can stay here for the night, we will be sure to wake you and your friend up in the morning."

Link nodded a response. "Thank you." He peered into the room, there was a mat and a warm looking blanket on the floor and a wooden training dummy in the open area of the room. He looked back at his hostess "Mind if I use that?" He said pointing to the dummy.

"Feel free, anything to help." She smiled as she turned to leave and shut the door.

"Well then." The hero told himself as he looked around the room again. "Lets get some practice in." He went over next to his mat and lied down his tools and weapons, leaving only his sword and shield. Link went over to the wooden human replica and held his shield up. He gritted his teeth and slammed the metal plate into the torso before raising his blade up and slashing across the dummy, then gave a solid thrust right through the ribs. Then while holding the shield up again he spun around while circling the target and finally back slashed it, cutting it diagonally in half. Link nodded in satisfaction at his accomplishment, his skills were as sharp as ever. A little more confident now, he could feel fatigue overcome his tired body. He glanced over at the mat and blanket over in the corner, it looked comfortable. He removed his weapons and tools before leaning them all against the wall. Link flopped down and pulled the thick wool blanket over his head and waited for his exhaustion to overtake him.


	5. The Tomb

The following morning Link awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. He shook his head awake and looked outside, it was still dark. However the darker shades of sunrise could be seen over the horizon. Grabbing his sword and shield he strapped his weapons to his person before going to answer the knocking. He opened the door to see Nueve standing waiting for him.

"Splendid, your awake. If you want to make it to the tomb before it gets too hot out I suggest you and young Malon get going soon."

"Thank you. Where is she?" He asked, peeking his head out and looking both directions of the hallway.

"Waiting for you at the desert gate. We have supplied you with plenty of food and water for the trip." She reached into the pocket of her baggy white pants. "I also have something for you." She pulled out a bright blue stone and offered it to the hero.

Link looked it curiously before taking the rock. "What is it?"

"The name of it is in ancient tongue, but we call it the noble warrior relic. It will allow me to communicate with you on your journey." She motioned for him to follow her down the hall. "Only one of a heroic heritage can use the stone."

"So Malon wouldn't be able to use it?"

"Not unless she is the descendant of a long forgotten hero." She answered as the two Stepped outside. There were not many of the Gerudo out at this hour, but there was a small group gathered at the gate leading to the desert. He couldn't really see Malon at all. It wasn't until he joined the group that he found her. Malon had a change of clothing recently, she now looked like a Gerudo with pail freckled skin. Her long red hair braided behind her that laid over top two curved blades strapped to her back. She was stunning, Link never thought she could look so beautiful and lethal at the same time, he liked it.

"Malon?" He asked, obviously a bit surprised.

"Oh Link, ready to set out?" She smiled.

The blond male nodded. "You seem fully prepared."

"Surprised?" Nuava asked Link once she noticed his gawking. "I gave her a new look and some fighting pointers. Malon here learns fast."

"Guess what Link." She said excitedly. "They made me an honorary Gerudo."

"That's right." Nuava confirmed beating her chest. "She's got the heart of a warrior." Link felt his throat dry quickly, and not from the desert air.

"I'm sorry, but there is not much time for chit-chat." Nueve interrupted from behind Link. "Go now, head west from the gate and you will find the stone tomb. I sense a great evil there, surely you will find a clue as to where the dark one is located."

Link turned to her and graciously bowed as the gate rose from the sand. "Thank you, we will return when the desert is again at peace." He turned and joined Malon as they both left to face the harsh desert.

The two hero's traversed the desert for at least an hour before they noticed tall stone pillars sticking from the ground. A few dozen created a long pathway, some of them collapsed due to the steady flow of time.

"I think we're close." Link addressed Malon.

"Yeah, no way these are natural." She said looking at the pillars. Following down the narrow pathway they could see a large dark mass in the distance. It was too far to tell exactly what it was but they assumed that it was the tomb entrance. The assumption was right. It was a large dark cube stone structure with one door. A stone stair case led right down into the earth. Over the doorway was an old warn stone falcon etched into the brick.

Link pulled the noble warrior relic from his pack and tried to speak to it. "Nueve?" At the sound of his voice the blue stone began to glow a emerald green.

"Yes Link." The voice of the Gerudo leader emitted from the rock. "I can hear you."

"I think we are at the tomb. No offense but it doesn't look that impressive."

"I can sense your energies, you are definitely at the right place. I wish good luck to the both of you, the world is counting on you." With those words, the shining stone died down. Link turned his head to Malon and gave a brief nod. Malon softly smiled and followed him down the stairs of the tomb. At least thirty feet down they came across a stone door that had common Hyrulian writing on it.

Link looked at the door for a moment before reading the writing aloud. "Honor- The warrior is always conscious of their honor. How a warrior behaves is a reflection of who they are. The other attributes are the actions that allow the warrior to have honor, it is the sate that defines the warrior. No warrior would allow themselves to be involved in anything that would bring dishonor themselves."

"Must be the words that the Gerudo live by." Malon followed his reading. She scanned the door a bit before she noticed an indent carved into the door. "Link, look." She said pointing at the crevice. Link inspected it carefully, it was about the same size as the warriors relic.

"Worth a shot." He said to himself as he slid the stone into place. There was a click before the door lifted from the ground. "Okay, stay on your toes Malon. We have no idea whats inside." The duo waled into a large central chamber. A fire burned in the center of the room and six coffins stood upright in the left and right walls.

"I have a bad feeling." Malon spoke as she pulled out her blades. Link nodded in agreement as he unsheathed his master sword and readied his shield before they continued forward. Only after three steps the hero of time felt his foot push a brick into the floor.

"Its a trap!" He shouted before whipping around to see their exit slam shut, the door adjacent to them also shut. Soon after the six coffins flew open revealing mummified warriors, each holding a golden sickle in each hand. They sprung from their boxes and surrounded them. "They must be the queen's guardians." Link suggested.

"Well we have to get through, even if we have to fight our way." She held her back against his. "Any ideas?"

"No." He said, ashamed of himself. "I don't recall fighting something like this."

"Then lets wing it." She replied lunging forward and flipping over one of the mummified warriors and landing behind it. She slashed hard down its back which earned her a dry screech from the creature, sand poured from the open bandages. Lin took his chance to run forward and ram his shield into one of them before jabbing his sword into its stomach repeatedly. The flowing sand slowly drained the first two into heaps of rotting fabric. Link looked over to Malon and nodded. He blushed at his smile, even in the middle of a fight he always looked so handsome. Her eyes widened. "Link, look out!" The green clad hero spun around and blocked two incoming blades with the shield. Two mummies pulled their free scythes back behind them. Just as they swung around he dropped down causing them to swing just over his head and slashing at each other, he also cleaved off their legs with a quick spin on his sword. He glanced back at Malon who had jabbed her two curved blades back behind her. The swords sticking clean through the midsection of the remaining two behind her. She gripped the handles and yanked them out before sliding them once again on her back. "Not bad huh?" She winked.

"You learned how to fight like that in one night?" Link pulled off his cap and ran his hand through his blond hair to give his scalp some air.

"That, plus hanging around you I picked up some things." The two of them scanned the room, the doors had began to lift up off of the ground again, kicking up dust as the stone ground together.

They continued on the next few rooms with not many more surprises. More bandaged warriors and the occasional keese. It wasn't until they found themselves in a large empty room when they felt something was wrong. There was no exit, completely flat walls and the floor was nothing but sand. The only thing in the room was a large iron chest in the middle of the room. "Dead end." Link grumbled. "We've been everywhere else in here."

"Maybe whats in the chest will help us." Malon said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the middle of the room. She was the first to open the chest and peer inside. The chest was so large that half her body was engulfed by it. "What in the world is this?" She lifted back out of the box holding a strange looking steel bracer. Intricate designs made it appealing to look at but how was it supposed to help them.

"Let me see it." Link offered. She handed it to him and he slid his arm through it. It fit his wrist rather snugly but at least it wouldn't fall off. He turned his arm over and inspected it, there was a small hole at the base of his wrist big enough to fit a writing quill through. "I wonder." He flexed his arm and opened his hand. When he did a six inch metal spike shot up through the hole. Link flinched and Malon squeaked in surprise. The spike could barely be concealed by links gloved hand.

"What is it?" Malon asked.

"I have no idea. I doubt it has more killing potential than the master sword." They both felt a tremor under them before the sand began to drag downward. "Shit! Run!" He grabbed his friends hand and started to run over the sand to get back to the entrance. Their feet sunk deeper and deeper with each step they took. Their legs quickly began to burn from the effort and gave out. Malon held onto Link tight as the sand dragged them down deeper.

"Link!" She shouted. The sand about to cover both their heads. "I need to tell you, I lo-" Both of them were pulled under the loose earth. After being engulfed by the crushing sand they felt a sudden weightlessness, followed by the rush of stale air whooshing around them as they fell a good thirty feet before hitting more sand. Link grunted as he pulled himself up and shook off the sand. He was still alive, he knew that much from the pain of landing on his ass.

"Hey, Malon. Are you alright?" He turned to see the farm girl holding her head.

"I'm fine, that just really hurt." Link looked around this room was even bigger than the one they were just in. There was a door on the other end, but after what just happened he knew to be more careful. He was not about to just go right up to it, there had to be another trap. After he stood himself up he helped Malon.

"Okay, this time we will both walk around the edge of the room to get to the door." Malon nodded as they turned and made their way around the room. About half way there was another tremor, but this time instead of sinking sand it began to rise up like a shifting mountain. Then, without warning, a enormous mummy burst out of the tower of sand. It was about twenty feet in height covered with gold armor. Link looked on the other side to see Malon readied with her blades. Link took out his sword and shield. He ran right for its legs and hacked at its shins. The bandages were harder than the others, he only managed to get a couple good hits but none actually released any sand.

"Link!" Nueve shouted from within his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the stone. "That's Kemotep, the traitor that killed the first Gerudo queen. He was never buried in a coffin so his bandages grew hard and nearly impenetrable."

"How did he get so big?"

"I suspect dark magic."

"Damn, so now what?"

"You need to find bandages that are easier to cut through. Try getting close to the head."

"Okay." Link shoved the stone back in his pocket. Kemotep swatted down at Malon who easily dodged and scrapped his hand with her sword, she also had no luck in harming him. "Malon, keep him busy."

"Yeah, no problem." She said sarcasticly. Link scanned Kemotep, looking for a way to get up for an attack. Finally he saw a loose bandage hanging from under the plated armor. He pulled out his hook shot and hauled himself up and grabbed he golden barrier. He slowly made his ascent undetected. Malon, fired arrows at his head to keep his attention drawn on her. As Link climbed he saw small warn holes in the creatures armor, his sword was far too large to fit through. He looked at his wrist and revealed his hidden blade. The hero held tight as he jabbed the steel spike into one of the holes. Almost instantly sand began to pour out quickly. Kemotep bellowed out in pain as he tried to reach back to pry Link off. He let go to drop a few feet out of reach while Malon fired a few more arrows. "Is working Link, keep it up!" While she was no longer paying any attention Kemotep swept the back of his hand over the sand and sent her into the wall. Link gritted his teeth in anger. How dare this 'thing' hurt Malon. The hero climbed up to the giant mummies shoulder and continued to stab at the exposed gaps in armor. Between Link's constant jabbing and Malon's previous arrow barrage Kemotep soon became disoriented and started to fall over. The hero of time held on for dear life as the impact shook him from any and all thoughts. When he could finally think straight he slid off the boss's back. Kemotep was still alive, but barely able to lift one of its massive hands. Link knew how he was going to finish this. He pulled out his hammer and swung at the gold helmet that covered his head, after three massive hits the mask finally shattered and fell apart. The bandages on Kemotep's head were partially unraveled, showing old dry gray skin and black sunken eyes.

"Time to put you out of your misery you son of a bitch." Link said as he pulled out his sword. With one great thrust he drove the master sword deep into Kemoteps skull, causing him to freeze in place before dissolving into dust, leaving only the armor plating that protected him.

"Were all the bosses you fought that tough?" Malon asked, wiping he sweat from her forehead.

"Not all of them, some were easier." He turned towards the only door in the room. "Come on." He lead her to the stone door. There were no special markings, just a hole dead in the middle. Link peered inside and saw nothing, it was too dark.

"So now what? We never came across any keys."

Link looked at the hole and at the bracer on his wrist. "I think we did." He clenched his fist and stuck it in till the metal band could no longer be seen. He then flexed his hand to expel the hidden blade, he heard a sharp click followed by what sounded like gears turning. He removed his hand before the door rose up from the ground. Link and Malon slowly walked inside to the chamber, it was fairly large. The room was filled with many expensive looking pots and golden trinkets of different qualities. In the center was a set of stone steps that lead to a golden coffin with gems embedded into its surface. Resting on the top of the gold box was an old scroll tied with dark red lace. They walked up to the coffin and Link picked up the scroll. It was wrapped around two gold rollers which gave it a bit of weight. "Is this what we came all this way for?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Open it. Maybe it will lead us to something important."

With Malon's coaxing Link untied the lace and opened up the scroll. There was no writing n it, just odd black markings all over it. The pattern resembled flower pedals falling. "I don't understand. What use does this have?" He spoke into the relic.

"You are going to have to bring it back. I cannot sense inanimate objects so I cant see for myself." Link nodded. He slid the scroll and relic into his pack. Once he did a section of the wall slid to reveal a steep stone staircase. Link looked up he stairs and could see sunlight faintly shining through. Both he and Malon ascended the stairs. They both were already physically an mentally exhausted they had emptied one of their canteens by the time they reached the top. They returned to the very first room, which meant more stairs before they were finally out.

"I really hate stairs now." Link said as they stood at the bottom of the staircase.


	6. Enter Crassi

Link and Malon emerged from the ancient tomb. The sun was still high in the sky and the gentle wind blew sand all around. They began to traverse the desert once again, hoping to reach the fortress before nightfall.

"You both have impressed me." They heard a quiet feminine voice whisper behind them. The hero's turned to a black clad female standing atop the stone entrance of the tomb, her face and body completely covered in dark wrapping. "I expected Kemotep to finish at least one of you."

They both drew their swords, Link instinctively standing in front of Malon. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Crassi, master sent me to kill the Hero of Time in the event that his lesser servant failed to do the job."

"One of Dark Link's lackeys." Lin growled before darting for her, his sword drawn. Crassi drew a dark broadsword that clashed with the master sword. She kicked Link in the stomach, sending him tumbling back in the sand. Now on his back the hero saw the dark assassin leap into the air with her sword held high above her head before making her descent down towards him. However just before her sword could pierce his flesh a curved sword halted the points path. Crassi quickly looked to see Malon standing above Link with her blades at the ready.

"Forgetting someone?" She hissed before swinging her free sword, narrowly missing Crassi's throat. The assassin stepped back before blocking another strike with her sword. Malon twirled to attempt to hit her again, the farm girl's movements flowed so well that there was not much of an opening to strike her. Crassi quickly became angered, she was not supposed to be this skilled. Crassi could only stay on the defensive, until she saw a light opening. Malon easily parried her thrust and slashed at her exposed side, cutting through her bandages to reveal smooth gray skin and darkened blood.

"You bitch!" She screeched before swinging wildly, her efforts becoming more and more sloppy. Link knew better than to try and intervene, Malon was doing a great deal of damage without him. He sat there and watched the red head continuously block and evade the incoming strikes. Finally Malon leaped over a low swing for her shins and planted her foot to the side of Crassi's face, sending her on her back.

"Had enough?" Malon taunted, her breathing heavy from exhaustion. The dark assassin said nothing and simply disappeared into thin air, leaving the two hero's once again alone in the desert. Malon jogged over to link and offered to help him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said taking her hand to help him to his feet. "Thanks for that."

"No problem." She smiled, her sky blue eyes locking with his. Link smiled back, watching the stray wisps of red hair swaying in the desert breeze. He wanted so badly to just tuck them behind her ear and caress her cheek.

"So, back in the tomb. What was it you were going to say before we got sucked in the quicksand?"

Malon let out a small squeak as the blood came rushing to her cheeks. Mostly out of shock that he remembered that after all that they have done since. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She quickly replied and started to make her way back to the fortress.

Link grinned and started after her, his curiosity now at its peak. "Your not dropping the subject that easily." He said now right beside her.

Malon wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth. Tell him that she loved every day since he came back to save her families ranch. He was her night in emerald armor. She would get so jealous and frustrated whenever he would talk to another woman who was acting flirtatious and seductive towards him. Not a day went by that she didn't think of a way to tell him her feelings. Every time she looked into those heroic and fierce eyes she just wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go. However, now did not seem to be the appropriate time for those feelings to come out into the open. "So what do you think the markings on that paper mean?" Malon asked, trying her best to steer the conversation towards their quest.

Link was a bit disappointed, but they did have a job to do. Plus they now had taken the first step to bringing down Dark Link, there would be time for those kind of questions after all this was over."I have no idea, we're gonna have to wait til-" His sentence was cut short as he saw three black figures appear atop one of the stone pillars. The first one was was the fighter that they just recently faced with a dark bow drawn.

"I'll take out the little bitch first." She muttered to herself. "I'll tell master she stood in my way."

Link saw her steady her aim, right at Malon's back. His body moved before he was able to say anything beforehand. "Watch out!" He shouted only after the arrow was released and he pushed his friend aside, taking the bow from her and drawing three arrows then lined them up. Malon was knocked to the ground as she heard a sharp yelp of pain before three ear shattering screams off in the distance. She turned her head up to see a black arrow sticking through Links stomach and out his back, his bow gripped loosely in his hand.

"Link!" She stumbled to her feet quickly.

"That...arrow." He grunted and held the wound on his side, his eyesight rapidly grew blurry. "I think it was poisoned." He would have fallen over had it not been for Malon holding him steady.

"What do we do?" She pleaded. Tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Take that scroll back to the fortress." He said, trying to shift his weight off of Malon. "I'll be fine here."

"Like hell I'm leaving you out here." She helped him over to a nearby rock so he could sit. "We have to take care of the arrow then we are heading back together." She ripped a long strip of cloth from her clothing and held it between her teeth. She gripped the end of the arrow sticking from his stomach and snapped the end off. "This is going to hurt Link." She muffled through her teeth, but she wasn't even sure if he was conscious anymore. She grabbed the front of the arrow and swiftly pulled it the rest of the way through his side. Link shouted in agony as his eyes opened wide before going limp. Malon quickly whipped the cloth strip around him and tied it tight to stop the bleeding.

Now that the bleeding stopped Malon knelt down in front of Link. She patted the side of his face. "Link?" She nudged him. "Link please wake up." Nothing, he was out cold, but she could still feel his heart beating steadily. She had to get Link somewhere safe. Malon grabbed the young hero's arm and pulled him up onto her back, his arms draped over her shoulders as she held his legs up to her sides. Link was heavier than she thought he was, his head lying on her shoulder loosely. The journey back to the fortress was smoldering, the heat unbearable. She could feel her flesh tighten from the suns intense rays. Malon was on a mission though, not to save Hyrule, she could care less about the damn kingdom that shunned Link who saved them all. No, she had to save her friend. Link could die any moment, she only prayed to the Goddesses that the Gerudo could help. After an hour or so she made it to the dessert gate. When the guards recognized them they rushed over to aid the farm girl.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"Link's been hurt by a poisoned arrow." Malon said as she readjusted the unconscious hero.

"Quickly, we must get him inside." The second guard said as they helped carry him to the fortress.


	7. Spark

About an hour after Malon brought Link back to the fortress Link lied down in one of the stone rooms, a stack of wide pads underneath him for comfort. Malon knelt beside him and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a cloth before placing back into a bowl of cold water, Nueve stood behind her with a concerned look. A Gerudo medic took a clay cup of a dark blue liquid and propped his head so she could pour it down his throat. "You are lucky you were able to get him when you did. Any longer and we may have lost him."

"Thank you for saving him." Malon choked, worried out of her mind for her friends safety.

"We specialize in anti-toxins. Living in the desert you really have to take precautions when dealing with snakes and scorpions." The medic explained before pulling herself up. "Now all he needs is rest, the poison in his body will need time to work its way out of his system." The redhead nodded as the medic left.

"Malon." Nueve spoke softly. "I'm sorry to be asking this at this time, but I need to see whatever it was you found in the tomb."

Malon wiped her eyes and looked up at her. "Right, its in Links bag." She said as she grabbed the pack and pulled it closer. She reached in and shuffled through until she found the scroll. Malon held it up in her hand for the Gerudo monarch who's eyes widened at the sight of the roll of parchment. She swiftly but gently plucked it from her and.

"It can be..." She whispered.

"What?" Malon asked.

"I must take a closer look at this." She said calmly as she made her leave. "If Link wakes up come get me. I will hopefully have answers by then." With that, Nueve left Malon alone to care for her friend.

Malon just looked down at Link. His side bandaged heavily, sweat still cascading off his entire body. She took the wet rag and rested it on his forehead. "Link." She whispered softly. "Please, stay alive. Don't die and leave me here." She unknowingly squeezed his gloved hand. "You didn't have to take that hit for me. I would rather die than see you suffer like this." She wasn't sure if he could hear her, but it still made her feel better. "I couldn't live with myself knowing you died because of me." He face hovering over his, just wishing his bright blue eyes would open and tell her that everything was going o be okay. "You don't have to fight for me anymore." Her face slowly lowering towards his. "I love you Link, I don't want to see you like this anymore." Her soft lips brushed with his for a second before she pulled away slightly. What was she doing? She just kissed him while he was completely unconscious. However, it didn't take from the fact she loved him with everything she had. She lied down next to him, not wanting to leave his side. She wanted to be there for him, she wanted to keep him safe for once. Her heavy eyelids involuntarily closed and forcing her into sleep, exhaustion taking over.

Malon soon found herself sitting in an empty stone room, she could barely see at all. It wasn't until she tried to stand that she realized her hands were tied behind her and her ankles were tied to the chair legs. "Hello? Can someone help me?" A better question was how did she get like this? Where was she? She struggled to get herself free, twisting her wrists as well as flexing and relaxing her hands.

"Your going to hurt yourself doing that babe." A voice mused from all angles. "We wouldn't want that."

"Whose there?" She questioned. The voice sounded so familiar but she could not see through the blackness. When there was no immediate answer she began to panic. Someone mus have snatched her away after she fell asleep. She looked around again and suddenly saw two crimson red eyes peer through the blackness open in front of her. She gasped as she felt the room instantly grow colder. "No." She whispered.

"Oh don't act like you are not happy to see me." Dark Link chuckled before snapping his fingers, causing the torches on the walls to light instantly. "A queen should not be in fear of her king."

"You must have been hit in the head pretty hard if you think I'll be your queen." She barked, still struggling to get loose.

"Now, now. Who said you had any say in the matter? When I rule this pathetic kingdom I can have whatever I want, that includes you." He slid closer to her so that his nose barely touched hers. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Get bent!" She growled as she threw her head forward and slammed her skull against his nose. The dark counterpart growled and shook his head violently. She didn't even scratch him, his nose wasn't bleeding or anything. He sneered and grabbed a fist full of her long red hair and pulled her head back, exposing her smooth neck.

"I like the feisty ones, resistance makes it that much more fun." He licked from the base of her neck and up her jaw line and to her ear. His free hand was held up in front of her stomach, dark claws grew out from his fingertips.

"No!" She struggled before his claws were shoved forward and penetrated through her stomach.

Malon suddenly sat up in a cold sweat, her body heaving from the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She was still in the Gerudo fortress and saw hers and Link supplies still to the side of the mat. She looked down at her stomach where Dark Link pierced her, she was fine. It was just a dream. "You okay Malon?" She looked o her side to see Link looking up at her through half closed eyes, his bare chest bandaged up tightly. "What happened?"

"Link." She whispered under her breath. Fighting back her tears she violently shook her head. "Just a bad dream. Sorry if I woke you."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the left.

Malon decided to just keep her nightmare to herself, Link might get worked up at the mention of Dark Link again. "Its fine, nothing to worry about."

The blond hero looked around the room at the stone walls. "So I guess we are back at the fortress."

She nodded. "I was able to get you here in time for them to get you some anti venom and clean you up." She smiled softly. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it, but I'm glad you pulled through."

"You carried me all the way back here just to save me?" Link propped himself up on his elbows.

She glared at him with a look that said 'What do you mean just to save you?' Her eyes then became those of hurt. "Link, your my closest friend. I was not about to just leave you out there to die." She scooted closer to him on the mat and gripped his hand tight. "I care to much about you to just give up like that." A silence drew between them, deep blue eyes locked onto one another. Link couldn't help but smile at the gentle face of the young woman who saved him from a painful death.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Malon leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, hoping that she didn't end up hurting him. "Please, don't be so reckless like that again." She mumbled into his shoulder. While she tried to hold back the tears, she couldn't stop a few from escaping.

Link felt the wet droplets spill onto his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and gingerly rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, I just saw Crassi aiming for you. My body just moved on its own." He squeezed her gently, inhaling the faint sweaty smell from her body. "But I would have done it all over again to save you." Malon pulled back enough to look at him. She was shocked to hear that from the hero, but for some reason she felt moved by it as well. She felt herself slowly lean in towards him, wanting to kiss his thin lips and tell him everything. Link saw this and wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. He also began to move forward, hoping to just get a taste of her inviting skin.

"Oh good, Link is awake." Nueve said after entering the room, causing Link to instinctively shove Malon off of the mat and onto the floor. The Gerudo leader froze and covered her mouth, a slight blush dawning on her face. "My, I wasn't disturbing anything was I?"

"No, No! Its fine." Link said holding his hand up in protest. "Nothing happened."

"Not yet." Malon muttered to herself, unheard by the other two.

"I was just going to check on Link." She looked at the hero. "I'm surprised you are awake already."

"I'm usually a pretty fast healer." He rotated his shoulder to make it loosen up. "So did Malon give you the scroll?"

"She did while you were asleep."

"And?"

The elder woman sighed and pinched her nose. "Its complicated to explain." She approached them and sat down in front of the mat. "The parchment you found in the tomb was just a piece of a set of relics needed for a very powerful ritual. Three pieces to an ancient tattoo design, and the Divine Ink."

"Divine Ink?" Link looked at her questioningly.

"We Gerudo do not know much about the legend. If you want to know in greater detail you will have to visit the tribe who specializes in tribal body art, the Goron tribe."

"They will know?"

"Their elders pass the technique through their tribe, so I'm sure they pass the legend as well. You may even find another scroll there."

"Then lets get to it." Link said as he started to swing his legs over the edge.

"Oh no you don't." Malon snapped as she grabbed his shoulder and forced him back onto the mat. "You were just shot through the side and poisoned! Your lucky the arrow missed your organs." She stared Link down with a fire in her eyes. "Rest here, when you recover then we will go to Death Mountain."

"But Dark Link-"

"The dark one most likely thinks that you are dead right now." Nueve interrupted. "Its best you take advantage of this and regain your strength."

He growled a bit before looking up at them. "How long will it take for me to heal?" He asked the Gerudo leader.

"With health potions, I would say four days."

"I'll be better in two." He said confidently.

"Link, don't strain yourself." Malon pleaded.

"I'm not, I'll rest until the pain is gone and then I'm going to see the Gorons." Nueve nodded and lead Malon out of the room in order to let the fallen hero sleep.


	8. Tension

First thing the following morning Malon entered Link's room with a jar of red liquid in her hands. The hero still seemed to be fast asleep as she approached his bed. She smiled softly as she watched the rise and fall of his torso as he slept. She set the jar down by the mat for him to drink later. Deciding not to hang around anymore she turned around and crept up to the door.

"I gotta tell ya, drinking nothing but health potions is just nasty." She turned to see Link leaning over the side of his bed and grab the jar of liquid.

She smiled. "You only had two last night, and your already complaining?"

Link choked down the bitter potion and wiped his mouth with his arm. "Have you ever had to drink this stuff before?" She shook her head. "Take a gulp and tell me that you could drink only that for a couple days."

"I'll take a rain check on that." She replied as she sat on the foot of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday, side still hurts like hell though."

She turned her head away from him with a frown. "About yesterday, I-"

"I'm sorry for shoving you like I did." He shot out, looking over at his feet.

The farm girl shook her head violently. "You had every right to. I was getting too close, my heart took over my body." She admitted.

Link looked over at her, her face still turned away from him. "There isn't a need to explain yourself Malon." He felt a sharp pain in his side as he forced himself to sit up. Malon flinched as she felt his rough finger tips hold her shoulders softly. "You don't have to be sorry for that."

"Why not? I tried to do something stupid and selfish." She sighed. Better to put everything on the table now and get her heartbreak over with. "I love you Link, I couldn't refrain from trying to kiss you yesterday."

The hero chuckled from behind her before replying gently. "Well then I guess that makes us both a little stupid and selfish." The redhead turned around to face him. A slight smile was dawned on his face as his bright blue eyes seemed to look into her soul. "After I was shot and started to black out, I told myself that if I survived I would tell you how I felt about you." He cupped his right hand over her cheek.

"And, how do you feel about me?" Her voice began to quake. Link didn't answer with words, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers as his eyes clenched shut. Malon was taken back at first by his actions but quickly reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. She could feel her heart racing wildly as he massaged her lips with his before licking her lower lip slightly, asking politely for entrance. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to venture into her mouth. His hands snaked around and held the small of her back with stone grip. Malon moaned softly into the kiss as his tongue wrestled with hers for dominance. She ran her slender fingers through his thick blond hair and forcefully fought back with her tongue. Link finally felt like his life was worth wile, that he was more than just a tool of destiny. Finally, after all the things he has done for this world he had the girl of his dreams in his arms. After a couple minutes of this going on back and forth Malon grabbed a fist full of his hair and pried the two of them apart so that they could refill their lungs with air. "Link." She panted taken back at his sudden passion, something she didn't expect out of him. "I had no idea you felt this way about me."

His smile deepened. "You have no idea." He pulled her closer to him but soon cringed from the pain in his side.

Malon giggled a bit before rubbing his bare chest. "Sorry tiger, cant get too physical with those injuries."

A face quickly turned beet red. "I wasn't making a move like that or anything."

"I'm only teasing." She smiled and laid him back down before lying down on his good side, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. He smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"So when did you start to have feelings for me?" The hero asked.

"Hmm...I guess it was when you saved the ranch." She said as she looked up into his eyes. "What about you?"

"Same." He replied.

"So you do remember."

"Of course." He grinned and looked up at the ceiling as he replayed the events in his head.

**Flashback**

Link ran out from the abandoned castle town and over the broken drawbridge to get way from the re-dead's. He was glad his new grown up body was quick enough to get out of there. He stopped and scanned the landscape, the sky was dark and ominous.

"We should check out the forest!" Navi pestered. Link was sick and tired of the fairy's constant nagging, more than once already he had contemplated smashing her with his shield. However, his fairy-homicidal thoughts were disrupted when he caught sight of the Lon-Lon ranch off in the distance. "Come on, lets go!" She repeated.

"We will, I have to make a stop first." He said before running off towards the ranch with the fairy following behind him. As he ran across the field the sky began to clear up and reveal the shining sun. He ran under the sign and slowed down to a steady walk. "If I remember right that horse Epona is here. Maybe Malon will let me borrow her to get around." Link got a view of the gate and saw a short older man with a wild mustache, for the life of him Link couldn't remember his name. It was evident Malon wasn't there, maybe she was in the cattle barn. He turned around and strolled inside. "Hello?"

"Who is there?" A voice came from behind one of the dairy cows. Soon a head of flowing red hair and bright blue eyes rose up. "Oh, if it isn't fairy boy Link. Long time no see."

"Yeah, it has been a while." The years had been good to her, Malon was absolutely beautiful in her farm girl dress. For a moment he forgot the reason he was even there. "Uh, hey. Can I ask you a favor?"

She tilted her head and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Would it be okay if I borrowed a horse for a bit or do I need to ask your father about it?"

Her eyes dimmed as she looked down at the ground. "Daddy doesn't run the ranch any longer. Ever since Lord Ganndorf came to power Indigo is in charge of the ranch."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Could I ask him?"

She shook her head. "He wouldn't just let you borrow one." She then froze momentarily an looked up at him again once more. "But he loves to gamble. If you could get him to bet a horse and you beat him in a race then you can keep the horse."

"I think I can do that."

"Please, if you race, use Epona. She is the fastest horse on the ranch and the only one that Indigo cant tame. Plus." She stepped forward. "She needs to be free, not be cooped up like this. Indigo is going to ruin the ranch at this rate, something has to be done."

The blond nodded. "I'll get her out of here, promise."

She immediately hugged him tight. "Thank you. You really are a hero." He smiled before pulling away and made his way out of the barn. Link then took an immediate right to the horse pen. He approached Indigo who grinned slyly at the sight of him.

"Well hello there young man. What can the great Indigo do for you today?"

Link scanned all of the horses in the pen. "Those are some very impressive horses you have there."

"Oh, you like them? Would you care to ride for a while? Only twenty rupees."

Link reached into his wallet and pulled out a red gem before handing it to the man. "There."

He chuckled before opening the gate. "Right this way good sir." Link nodded and walked inside. Right away he was able to locate the mare he was looking for. He ran up to Epona but as he approached her she ran away from him.

"The song." He muttered as he pulled out his powder blue ocarina and played the gentle tune he learned from Malon seven years prior. At the sound of the melody Epona halted an returned to the green clad hero. "That's right girl, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said petting her nose. He walked around the horse, gliding his hand along her short velvet fur. When he felt she trusted him he grabbed the saddle and pulled himself up. Right away he held tight in case she decided to buck, but she didn't, Epona simply shook her head and neck a bit. He smiled an patted her strong neck. "Okay then Epona, lets see if I can get the hang of this." He lightly hit her sides with his heels before she started to trot. Coaxing the horse to speed up he began to jump the hurtles placed at either side of the pen. After a couple minutes of this he returned to Indigo, still riding the horse.

"I saw you jumping out there kid, your pretty good on that horse."

"I think I've been doing fairly well." He responded, patting Epona's neck.

"Care for a race then? Say, fifty rupees?"

Link thought for a moment, he wanted the horse, not the money. From looking at this guy he could tell he was on a high pedestal at the moment and was probably a sore looser. If Link won he might get angry and demand a rematch and cloud his judgment. That's when he will bet the horse. "Sounds fair enough. You have a deal." Next thing he knew he and Indigo were at the starting line, Malon a short ways off.

"Okay." She shouted to them holding up a dirty old rag. "Here are the rules;One lap around he track, jump over every hurtle, miss one and your disqualified. There is to be no punching or shoving your opponent. When I drop this rag, begin the race."

Link took a second to glance over at Indigo, his face was stone and looking dead ahead. The hero's gaze returned to Malon who gave hi a subtle nod before dropping the cloth. Both steeds took of quickly and easily leaped the first fence. Because Link was closer to the fence he began to pull away as soon as they began to turn. By he time he reached the finish line he was a full horse length in front of Indigo. Once he hero dismounted his horse he could hear angered grunts from his competition. "I can believe I lost, his is such a dishonor. If the great Ganondorf hears of this I'll be ruined. Hey kid, how about one more race. If you win, you can keep the horse."

"Your on." Link grinned, the fool played right into his hands. The next race was a repeat of the last, Link still came out victor.

"What is up with that horse? Is that Epona?" He nodded. "How did you tame that wild horse from under my nose? I was going to present her to the great Ganondorf and I lost her in a race." Indigo quickly calmed dawn with a sinister smile. "Very well, a deal is a deal. I said I will give you the horse, however, I never said anything about you leaving this ranch." He stepped back and closed the gates. Link furrowed his brows at the two timing criminal.

"He locked the gate girl, we are going to have to find another way out." He told Epona, patting the side of her neck. He looked around the ranch, it was all fenced off. Thats when he noticed a pattern in the fence, the left side of each section was much lower than the right. If they got a good running start Epona possibly could jump it. He scratched his fingers gently through her mane. "Lets give it a shot." He hit her sides with his heels, causing her to charge towards the lowered fence. Now at full speed, Epona soared through the air just over the fence into the free fields of Hyrule. She reared up with her rider holding tight so not to fall off. "Good job Epona." He said patting the horses neck before taking her towards the lost woods.

Hours later they returned to the ranch, Link bruised and broken from Ganondorfs phantom in the forest temple. His face was cut deep and the blood was smeared over the right side of his cheek and jaw. As he trotted into the ranch he looked around for the angered owner, surely by now he noticed that the horse was missing. Approaching the horse pen he noticed that Indigo was no longer standing guard at the closed gate. The gate was now wide open and the beautiful redhead now stood next to it, watching the horses run free once again. He dismounted and walked up with his companion by his side.

Malon saw them and rushed for the green clad hero, flinging her arms around him again and hugging him tight. "You did it! You saved the ranch."

"I did?" He asked pulling back from her.

"After you and Epona escaped Indigo was so ashamed that he gave up the ranch in fear that Ganondorf would find out. Now he is back to his own self and my father may even return. Its all thanks to you."

"Don't mention it, I'm glad I could help." He nodded.

"Wait, your bleeding. What have you been doing?" She asked as she wiped a bit of blood from his cheek.

"Its nothing, I was just fighting monsters." He said casually as he tried to clean it with his hand.

"Come on, lets at least get that cleaned up." She grabbed his hand and lead him into the farmhouse where she forced him to sit down on one of the carved chairs. "Just wait here, I'll get some water and towels to clean that up." Link sighed and slumped in his chair. While he was happy that he was getting treated by a beautiful young woman, he had a job to do. He was chosen to save the kingdom and he did not need anyone to remind him of that duty, however Navi did so anyway.

"Hey! We have to get going, we still have four sages to awaken! We have to keep going!" She said bobbing up and down in front of his face.

"Let me at least get cleaned up. Then we will leave okay?" He growled.

"Fine." She muttered just as Malon was returning with a small bowl of water and some clean rags.

"Okay, lets get that cleaned up." She said putting the bowl on the table and dipped the tip of one of the squares of cloth in. She knelt in front of Link and gently began to wipe off the blood and dirt. "You get hurt like this often?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Must be difficult."

"Its worth it." He responded before he flinched from a sudden sting on his cheek.

"Sorry, was that too rough?"

"Its fine." He grunted.

Malon continued to clean the hero's cuts in silence for a minute."You have a place to crash?" She asked.

"Pardon?"

"A place to stay?"

"I have to get going. There is a lot I need to get done."

"Your still mortal Link." She sighed as she finished up. "If you ever get too tired you are free to rest up here. Its the least I could do."

"Thanks, Malon." He said as he stood up. The two stood in silence for a moment, simply staring into each others eyes for a couple minutes. Finally Link averted his eyes and made way for the door, leaving the farm girl to wait for his return.

**End Flashback**

"Its those simple memories that keep me going." He admitted. "The hardships that I suffered through my entire life were enough to drive anyone insane. I'm amazed that I made it through it all."

Malon sat back up beside him, looking at him with gentle sapphire eyes. "You don't have to do all of it alone anymore."

His face became more serious before he shook his head. "That arrow back there was too close of a call. You could have been killed."

"Same with you. If I can do anything to help you through all of this then I will."

Now Link sat up. "You want to help?" He looked over at her fro the corner of his eye. "Go back to the ranch, just wait for me to finish this and return to you."

Malon felt her jaw drop. "You want me to what?" She stood to her feet as her eyes bored holes in the hero's head. "I'm not just going to sit around and wait patiently for you to come back." Link didn't respond, he simply looked at her with the same glare. "Tough luck, I'm not the kind of girl to just sit back and let you risk your life."

"Malon, just calm down and listen to my reasoning." When he heard no response from her he continued. "I saw Crassi aiming for you. I was shot protecting you. If it were just me I could have avoided the injury completely, that's why I think its better you stay out of harms way until-"

"So I'm just getting in your way? Its my fault you cant fight for a few days?" Malon growled. "Well boo-hoo, I've been saving your ass for the past three days."

"I'm not trying to start a fight, I just don't want you hurt."

"So you think I want you out on your own putting your ass on the line?" Tears were now forming at the corners of her eyes. "That I would rather cower in the corner while you slowly destroy yourself? That I still cant do what you do?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Link said quickly standing to his feet, ignoring the pain that surged through him.

"Save it!" She shouted. "Just shut up Link!" She clenched her fists before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut in his face. Link sneered and hit the brick wall hard with the side of his fist and forearm, causing him to grunt in pain as the rough stone scrapped his skin.

"I just don't want to take the risk." He muttered to himself.


	9. Not doing this alone

The next day the morning sun hit Link square in the face. He had slept all night leaning against the door with a small amount of dried blood that covered the side of his hand. His eyes pried open and let in the light. The blond popped his neck as he fulled his lungs with revitalizing air. He grunted as he stood to his feet, using the door to hold himself up. He felt much stronger than he did the previous night. The health potions worked better than he had hoped. Standing to his feet he twisted his body to loosen up his back, left the right. Feeling rejuvenated he left the solitude of his room to find the medic station. He stumbled into the indoor training area where about a dozen Gerudo warriors were in the middle of their training. Not wanting to disturb he leaned back against the wall and observed them. He always found the Gerudo skilled warriors, as well as great teachers if Malon learned to fight like them in one night.

"Well look who is wide awake." He turned to see the medical expert put away her blades and smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much, the health potions worked great." He nodded.

"Enjoy the view?" She smiled, pointing over to the remaining girls still practicing.

Links smile faded. "No Serella, I just wanted you to check and see if I'm okay to leave."

She looked at his sullen face. "Does this have to do with you and Malon last night?"

He looked up at her. "You heard that?"

"Everyone on your floor heard it." She saw the hero fall back against the wall and slid down to sit against it with his fingers combing his blond hair. The Gerudo woman sat next to him and tried to look him in the eyes. "Also she talked to me about it after she left your room. So whats your side of the argument?"

Link inhaled and held his breath for a moment, finally he relaxed and explained himself. "Its just that, I almost lost her in the desert. I figured that after I told her me feelings for her she would understand why I don't want her following me into these dangerous situations." He scratched his shoulder before continuing. "If she wasn't so stubborn she could see that I just want to protect her."

Serella nodded and shut her eyes. "Okay, I see where your coming from. However, I don't think you have the right to make her decisions."

He sighed. "I guess your right. I'm just worried she could be killed."

While Link spilled his guts two other warriors were eavesdropping on the conversation. "He's cute." One of the duo grinned, curling her finger over her lips.

"And sweet as hell. Too bad Malon got to him first." Her friend replied.

"Think we should try and talk to her? She is still pretty steamed."

She shook her head. "No, let them sort it out. There isn't a need to make things any more complicated."

A few hours later Link was outside saddling up Epona before heading to Death Mountain. Malon stood on the other side of the horse turned away from the hero, her arms folded. The entire Gerudo race were also in attendance to see the two off.

"Link, just remember don't overwork yourself for a least another twenty-four hours, your wound isn't entirely sealed yet." The medic reminded the green clad hero.

"I'll take it easy, but as soon as I'm good to go I'll be making up for lost time." He pulled himself up onto the mare and gripped her mane tight. He looked over and offered his hand to Malon. "Come on, we need to get going."

"Oh, your actually talking to me?" She asked.

"Your the one who got mad and left." He grumbled as he clenched his teeth. "Just get on the horse." Malon did not look him in the eyes, she just grabbed his wrist and pulled herself up nearly pulling him off the horse.

"Good luck, both of you." Nueve approached them. "Look out for each other."

Link nodded. "We will. Thanks for everything." He said before taking off, Malon loosely holding onto him. As the silent ride through Hyrule began Link just tried to focus on the task at hand, no matter how badly he wanted to address the redhead behind him and apologize to her. One for not taking her thoughts into consideration, and two was that he was still planning on taking her back to the ranch. He still felt the need to keep her safe, it was in his protective nature. "Hey, Malon."

"What?" She snapped. Her voice harsh and blunt.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know your easily capable of being a hero, you've proved that."

He heard her sigh behind him. "You still think that's why I continue to fight?" Her voice softened as he felt her grip of his torso tighten. "It never was the reason stupid. I fight to help you. You've had quite a few close calls, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You told me you feel the same way Link. So lets make a deal, we look out for each other form here on out. No trying to convince each other that this is too dangerous."

Link thought in silence before he nodded. "Deal. There is nobody else I would have watch my back." He felt Malon hug him tight, her face buried in his blond hair and her smile pressed against the back of his neck. Link smiled as well as his eyes scanned the horizon. Soon his eyes caught the sight of dark smoke rising over the hill overhead. His smile quickly faded, something big was burning in the middle of Hyrule field. "Malon, hang on." He commanded before taking off, Malon holding on for dear life as she looked over Link's shoulder. When they finally made it over the ridge they slowed down to a stop as their eyes grew wide at the sight before them. All of Lon Lon Ranch was in flames.

A/N: Sorry this took me so long guys, mass writers block. Next one should come up quicker.


	10. No turning back

"No." Malon whispered as she saw the ranch burn.

"Come on!" Link shouted as he nudged the horse into full gallop towards the towering inferno. Even Epona could sense the urgency of the situation and seemed to gallop faster than ever.

"Please be okay dad." Link her Malon choke. The sight of the burning buildings were hurting her severely on the inside. The lump in her throat caused her to choke. When they were close enough the two jumped off the horse and ran toward the flaming structures, even though they were already beginning to fall apart. The large wooden sign fell down, causing the two to dive forward to avoid being crushed and burned. "He has to be in the house!" She made way for the burning farmhouse.

"Malon, wait!" Link ran in after her. The two of them burst in, their eyes darting around. The ceiling was already charred, the flames licking the blackened beams. There was no way that it was going to hold for very long, Link could tell. Malon didn't care. She ran for the stairs to save her father. The hero saw the ceiling shift and begin to break. He quickly followed Malon and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back before her foot reached the third step. "We cant stay here!" He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her with him back out the door before the roof caved in. Anything inside was now buried under flaming wood and straw.

"Daddy!" She struggled to break free of Links hold.

"We have to put out the fire first! You could get hurt!"

"I don't care!"

"I would care, your father would care." He snapped. Hearing this seemed to calm her down enough to where Link could finally let her go. Quickly, the hero pulled out his ocarina and started to plat the Song of Storms. Instantly after the melody dark clouds hovered over the ranch and rain began to pour. The raging flames rapidly died down. Soon nothing but soaked blackened wood littered the ground. With the wreckage now cool to the touch the two began to move beams out of the way, looking for any signs of Malon's father.

"Dad?" The redhead worked faster and faster, hoping to find her father alive. After lifting up a split wood plank she gasped at the sight of her dads burnt shoe and started digging faster. She finally uncovered her father lying in the wreckage, his clothes singed and ripped. Bruises covered his face and hands. "Oh my God. Link!" She called to him. He came up next to her. After seeing the farmer lying down on the ground he had to check, he placed two fingers under the mans jaw. He swallowed the lump in his throat before looking to Malon beside him.

"I'm sorry, hes gone." There was a silence from her, obviously in shock. She just sat there, her hands in her lap as she looked at her fathers lifeless body. She narrowed her eyes before finally shutting them tight and letting a few tears stream down her cheeks. Link knelt down beside her and held her gently. He wanted to say something to try and comfort her, but nothing he could think of could be said to help her. He just held her tight as her body silently heaved with each sob. Malon didn't know what to do, her mind was numb. She had no family left and the only home she had ever known was gone. Whoever was responsible for this had to pay, and in the back of her mind she knew who that being was. Dark Link wanted to punish Malon and her father for giving Link shelter and food, keeping him alive. She gripped the ground at her sides before taking a deep breath.

"He needs a popper burial." She muttered as she wiped the tears away with her palms. Malon god down on the ground and began to dig in a open part of the wreckage with her bare hands. Link, without a word, pulled his metal shield off of his back and used the pointed end as a shovel to help dig. Without actual tools it took them three hours to dig a properly deep hole. Link grabbed Malon's hand and helped her out of the freshly dug grave. Finally they wrapped Talon in a partially burnt blanket that managed to survive the fire. The two worked together and gently lowered Malon's father into the grave. After filling in the hole with the upturned earth they stuck the fractured board in the ground as a marker. The farm girl tried her best to wipe the mud from her damp clothes but she eventually gave up. She looked again at the wooden marker. "Its not fair." She whispered. "Dad didn't deserve this." She was trying her best to hold herself together, she focused on the one responsible. "Dark Link is going to pay."

Link nodded. "He will Malon. I'll be make sure of it."

"Daddy, I swear I will avenge you." She spoke to the upturned earth before turning to leave the ranch. Link was close behind with a sorrowful look blanketing his face. He felt guilty about this, that he was responsible. If it wasn't for him Dark Link would not exist to attack the ranch. Epona trotted up to them and allowed both riders to mount her. Finally they started off toward Kakariko at full gallop. Link tried to focus on making the trip but he couldn't help but realize how calmly Malon was behaving. She seemed to get over her fathers death fairly quick, one would think she would have taken more time to grieve She had to have been bottling up as much of her emotions as she could.

"I was hoping to get up to the Gorons caverns before nightfall." Link called to her over his shoulder. "However, we spent a lot of time at the ranch. Its too dangerous to climb death mountain at night so we are going to have to stay at the Kakariko inn again."

"Fine, but we start fresh first thing in the morning." She hollered back. Link nodded in response and continued on to the small village. As they walked through he door a few minutes later they were greeted by a familiar raspy voice.

"Well look who came back." The old woman greeted.

"Hello again." Link replied, Malon, however remained silent. "Do you have a spare room."

"Plenty hun. Haven't been getting very many customers because of the monsters that have been popping up. Nobody wants to deal with that."

"Yeah, I can understand that." He nodded as he stepped up to the counter and was given a room key.

"Same room as the last time you were here sweetheart."

"Thank you." Link smiled as he lead Malon up the stairs. Once in their room the green clad hero put his supplies down just the get the extra weight off of his back. Malon just sat down on the bed, not even bothering to lighten her current load. The redhead simply rested her elbows on her knees and stared at the wooden floor. Link still couldn't help but feel horrible for his friend. Hopefully she will feel better after a good night sleep. The blood strolled over and sat next to her on the old mattress, placing a gentle arm around her shoulders.

I'm fine Link." She said blankly. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen but it did." She let out a heavy sigh. "It isn't the first time I've lost a parent."

That's when Link realized why Malon seemed to be able to cope so well. "When did you loose your mother?"

"I was six, so I don't remember much about her. Just the little things." A slight smile began to spread across her face. "She would always hold me as I rode the baby horses, never letting go. I would hide in the straw and wait for her to come milk the cows so I could jump out and scare her. We would sprinkle seeds around daddy while he was sleeping so the cucco would all flock around him and wake him up." With each memory Malon's smile grew just a little bit bigger. It made the blond hero happy to see her smile.

"Sounds like she was an amazing woman." He commented. Malon turned to him and nodded. "That explains where you got it from." He smiled. That's when she placed her hands on his leg and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips before wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Link, for cheering me up." The hero silently nodded and held her close to him as he felt her body relax. The beauty yawned loudly as she kissed his neck lightly.

"Getting tired?"

"A little."

"Well come on, you cant very well sleep wearing your swords." So Link proceeded to help her remove her heavy equipment and laid her down on the bed. He then covered her with the blanket at just sat on the edge of the bed to watch over her as she slept. After a minute he began to stand up, but a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked over to see Malon looking up at him with one eye hidden by the covers.

"Don't go." She muttered. Link nodded before climbing over her tired body and laid down on his side behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him, letting his face submerge in her long red hair.

"Good night Malon." He whispered, not sure if she even heard him.


	11. The journey to Death Mountain

The following morning Link was up even before the sun, but he decided to remain at Malon's side until she awoke. His sleep was restless, he could only sleep for about an hour before jolting awake over and over again all night. Each time continued the same horrible nightmare, his sworn enemy beating him within an inch of his life before tying him up and forcing Link to watch him rape Malon repeatedly. Her screams from the dream echoed in his mind several times as he clenched his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to drive the images out of his mind. He dared not recall the nightmare at all, fearing it may cause him to scream in frustration.

"Link, are you okay?" A gentle voice asked as he felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder. The hero's eyes shot open to see Malon next to him propping herself up on her elbow and looking at him with worried eyes. "Bad dream?"

"You have no idea." He muttered beneath his heavy sigh. He rolled over onto his back and sat up, rubbing his face to awaken his senses. "Come on, we have to get up the mountain." He deadpanned before climbing out of the bed and walking over to his sword and shield.

"Thanks for staying with me last night." She said, noticing the he was now the one who was troubled.

"Don't mention it, you needed the comfort." His tone showed his sincerity, but at the same time distant. Once he had on his weapon arsenal Malon went to do the same with her swords. "Okay, now the thing about the Gorons is that they are pretty much the opposite of the Gerudo. They are are an all male race, thick rocky skin, and very peaceful unless angered."

"Will any of them remember you?"

"Maybe, there was a young Goron who was named after me by his father. There is a chance his memory wasn't wiped clean of what happened." He lead his companion out of the room and down to the tavern. They returned the room key and headed out where they bought a couple apples from a food vendor standing out on the side of the street. Once done with their quick breakfast Link lead Malon up the trail winding up the mountain. It was silent at first, with Link seeming to only focus on advancing up the mountain. Malon could feel the heat from the active volcano as they ascended, and it seemed to reflect the anticipation that grew inside her. Each step she was closer to getting her revenge for her fathers death. Suddenly she was pushed aside by Link followed by her face getting splattered by Red Tektite blood.

"What?" She said furrowing her brow is shock. How did she not see the enemy?

"Pay attention." He said as he swung the blade to remove the remaining blood. "That one almost had you." He offered out his hand to help her back to her feet. "Something on your mind?"

"I'm fine." She said flatly as she looked away and helped herself up. She began to walk past Link and continue on but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"Revenge is a very dangerous path. If you get caught up in it then it will ultimately destroy you." The redhead looked into his stern blue eyes.

"Link, I'm sorry." She said softly as her shoulders slumped.

"Its okay. Come on, the entrance is just around the corner." As the entrance came into view the two sprinted inside. Once in the cavern they could hear the gentle beat of drums. The redhead looked around the central room in wonder, it was much bigger than what she expected. Down at the lower levels she could see bulky and rough skinned beings walking and lunging about.

"Are those Gorons?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Hello, we don't get many visitors around here." A deep voice greeted, forcing the pair to look at a tall thick Goron stroll up to them.

"Hello." Link greeted. "We came quite a distance and was wondering if we may be able to speak to your leader."

"Ah yes, brother Link. He is this way, please follow me." The Goron began to make his way around the top floor towards the stairs. "It is very rare for outsiders to travel up death mountain to our cavern. The tribe will be interested to see someone other than another Goron around here." This seemed obvious to Malon, as they descended the stairs the Gorons they passed looked at them in amazement. "It will also be good for brother Link to interact with other races. He is new to being a leader after our previous boss disappeared years ago shortly after his birth."

"I'm sure that was difficult for him." Link spoke softly.

"Quite, but Link is going to have to pull through difficult times. Such as the problems that have arisen recently."

"Whats the matter?" Malon asked.

"Well, it would seem that an unnatural chill wind is blowing from our sacred shrine."

"A cold wind, in an active volcano?" Link questioned.

"Unheard of I know. We cannot seem to solve the issue and it is simply too cold to go in ourselves."

"Maybe we can help each other out." Link offered as they reached the stone throne room.

At this the Goron turned to face him. "How so?"

"My friend and I can go and check out whats wrong with your shrine. We were actually hoping that your elders could take a look at this." He pulled out the scroll and held it out. "It has to do with the legend of the Divine Ink."

The Goron's eyes widened at the sight of the object. "By the Goddesses." He reached out cautiously as Link handed him the parchment. He marveled in awe for a few moments. "Yes, of course. I will bring this to the Goron elders right away." He held the scroll close to his body as he curled into a tight ball and quickly made way for the stairs.

The duo made way into the room whose only occupant was a small young Goron sitting on a throne that was much too big for him. He had his head resting in the palms of both hands, sighing heavily. "Father, why must I take all of this on my own. I don't yet have your wisdom or leadership."

Malon silently walked up to the young Gorons side and put a hand on his rocky shoulder. "Having a weight on your shoulders such as that isn't easy."

The Goron looked up and flinched, causing Link and Malon to step back from him. "I'm sorry if we startled you." Link apologized.

"Its fine. Welcome, my name is Link. Current leader of the Goron tribe. What are your names strangers?"

While disappointed that the Goron did not remember him, he figured it was better not to take offense. It wasn't his fault after all. "My name is also Link, this is my friend Malon."

"Its good to meet you. So what brings you up death mountain?"

"Actually we needed to talk to the Goron elders about something, possibly deciphering a scroll that we came across. One of the Gorons in the halls already took it to them just before we came in.

"Well then it may take a while, possibly until morning."

"Morning?" The two adventurers groaned.

"Yeah, sorry. We will gladly give you a place to stay though as long as it takes the elders to find out all they can."

"Thank you." Malon nodded.

"Follow me." The young Goron lead them out and up one floor to an unoccupied room. When the stone door rose up they looked inside the only light in the room was from a magma vent for warmth. It was a decent size, and on the opposite side of the vent was a pile of old thick blankets. "I know it isn't much, but we try to make everyone feel welcome. We even have a room for Zora guests."

"Oh it is more than enough Link. Thank you so much for your hospitality." Malon smiled.

"I will come get you when the elders have figured things out." The Goron leader turned and left, shutting the stone door behind him.

"These overnight things are getting old. For once I would just like to get somewhere and get right to the fighting." Link groaned, removing his equipment and sitting on the pile of thick furs and cloth blankets. Malon couldn't help but laugh at his impatience.

"We could use the rest. Who knows whats waiting for us in the Gorons shrine that you promised to look into.'

"Hey, you wanted to tag along and try out the hero thing." He mused, laying back with his hands behind his head. "Helping others is all part of the job." He then felt Malon sit beside him, her equipment also set aside.

"True, I did." She leaned her head softly on his shoulder, looking up into his deep blue eyes with hers. Link grinned slightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. She sighed in satisfaction and cuddled up to him, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm glad you let me come along with you. I hate us being apart."

Link gave her a cocky smile. "I have to admit, having you as backup isn't too bad." Malon quickly sat up and turned to him.

"Oh really?" She grinned. "You know. I could be more than just your backup."

"I know." He chuckled as he too sat up, stopping just inches from her face. His smile softened as a gloved hand came up and caressed her cheek. "I was wondering. When this is all over, maybe we can rebuild the ranch and run it together, just the two of us."

"Yeah." She inhaled softly. "I think we can do that." She smiled as she leaned closer and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Immediately Link accepted and held her sides, gliding his tongue across her lip. Malon moaned softly as she allowed their tongues to dance back and forth, tasting each other. Her slender fingers moved up through his thick blond hair and gripped lightly. Right from the moment their lips met they almost felt a surge of electricity go though them both. The redhead slid her hands back down past his chest to the bottom of his tunic. As their tongues continued their passionate display she pulled his tunic up from under his belt and removed it, stopping their kiss for only a brief moment before continuing. The farm girl placed a hand on his toned chest before pushing him down on their temporary bed and leaned in until their noses barely touched. "I love you Link."

"I love you too Malon." He said softly before their lips met once more. The soft glow of the magma vent cast shadows of the two lovers the entire night.

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry this chapter was way overdue and I know I skipped an obvious lemon here. I know I CAN write it, but I only will if that is what my fans want. So its up to you all. If you want the lemon scene written then mention it in the review or PM me. This goes for any potential lemon scenes that are skipped in my stories. I will tell my readers this, I DO NOT write yaoi or yuri. That being said I have nothing against homosexuality, I just don't feel comfortable writing it.


	12. Battle in the frozen volcano!

The following morning the two lovers remained asleep in each others arms, covered only by a blanket of grayish black fur. Both deep in a nightmare free sleep before the sound of a heavy hand against the stone door woke the light sleeping link. The blond hero took a rejuvenating breath before regretfully slipping from the warm embrace of Malon. Slipping on his pants and stretching his sore muscles he made sure the redhead was properly covered before lifting open the stone door.

"Ah, Link." It was the Goron that first greeted them the previous day. "How did you and your traveling companion sleep?"

"Very well actually." Link grinned.

"The elders have finally remembered the legend of the Divine Ink, they and brother Link are waiting for you in the boss chambers."

"Great, we will be there in a few minutes." The blond smiled and nodded before letting the door close again. He walked over and knelt down next to the sleeping Malon. "Hey, Malon." He said softly a he nudged her bare shoulder. "Wake up."

"Hm?" Her voice was on the border of sleep and consciousness as she rolled over to face him. She let out a deep sigh before opening her eyes to the blond hero she fell asleep beside. "Morning." She said sleepily.

"Morning." He replied, moving a bit of hair behind her left ear. "The Gorons know what we have to do next."

"Mmm, okay." She said sitting up, keeping her chest covered with the blanket.

"We should probably get dressed first." Link grinned, causing Malon to giggle and blush. After locating their clothing and getting dressed along with re-equipping themselves the duo made their way down to the lowest chamber. Inside the room were the young Goron leader along with five thin and very old looking Gorons.

"Link, glad you made it." The Goron greeted as he stood from his seat.

"So this is the Goddess chosen hero." One of the enders smiled. "We are quite happy to know that you are here."

"So your aware of the legend?" Link asked.

The Goron looked to his fellow elders before turning back to Link. "Yes. We Goron keep the legend alive, telling it to each generation so that its never forgotten."

"Please, tell us." Malon encouraged.

"Yes, it time that you knew." The old Goron sat on the ground with everyone else in the room following suit. "Shortly after the goddesses created this world and the first civilizations began it was apparent that there was a darkness in every heart. No matter how seemingly pure the individual may be. They say that the purer the heart, the more intense the darkness inside. Most would not act upon the darkness, but there were a few that did and grew evil. When the Goddesses realized this they knew that their destined hero would also have an unimaginable darkness deep in their heart, powerful enough to take physical form. The Goddesses then created a pure liquid ink that was to be used to mark the hero when needed."

"That doesn't explain the scroll we found in the desert." Link interrupted.

"The true power of the Divine Ink can only be unleashed if imprinted on the skin in a special pattern that was divided into three segments. You found the one in the desert, one we believe is hidden in our shrine, and legend says the final piece of the image is hidden in Zora's domain. The ink itself is said to be hidden somewhere in the forest."

"Okay then." Link muttered as he wrapped his index finger around his chin. "Well if you think the next scroll is in your shrine than I think the cold disturbance coming from it must be Dark Links doing."

"He must want to make sure that nobody gets to the scrolls." Malon commented. "Does he know your still alive?"

"I don't think so. He probably would have sent a horde of monsters our way if he did." The blond hero stood up to his feet. "So lets get going as soon as we can." Malon nodded and stood up with him with a smile.

"Please, the shrine is this way." The elder lead them past the passage behind Goron Link's chair. As they made way for the crater of death mountain they all could feel a bitter chill run through the air. Link didn't feel this cold since Zora's domain froze over, something was greatly wrong. However, nothing prepared the duo for what they were about to see. When the group made it to the crater everything was frozen, even what was supposed to be molten lava was cooled enough to where the top layer was solid rock. Link and Malon looked around in awe and fear, whatever could cause a volcano to freeze must have been strong. "The Goron shrine is down these steps." The elder motioned to a staircase the wound along down the crater to an opening halfway down to the now hardened lava. "Good luck to you. If anyone can its the divine hero." He finished as he lead the rest of the Gorons back inside.

Link took one more look at his lover before nodding. "Lets go." The two of them made heir way quickly down the steps.

Once inside the two were nearly blown back out by a large gust of wind that chilled them nearly to death. "Holy fuck!" Malon shouted out loud as she held her cold arms. "Someone needs to light a fucking fireplace in here."

"Yeah, it is pretty cold." Link replied as he blew air into his hands to try and warm up his nearly frostbitten fingers. He took a moment to listen to the echoes that bounced off the walls. From the sounds of things this was not a very big place. "Come on, sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get somewhere warm." They cautiously moved forward, sliding over the slick ice. In a far off cavern Malon could see a faint red glowing light.

"Link, look." She pointed over towards the glow. He nodded in confirmation as they continued on. In the room they found an odd staff sticking from a carved stone, which was surprisingly the only thing that wasn't frozen. The floor was still slippery with ice though.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Link muttered just before there was a sharp roar coming from above them. The two fighters moved and slid back as a large blue reptile like creature landed just where they were standing, it quickly backed up and circled the glowing staff before hissing at them fiercely. "Almost too predictable." The green clad fighter told himself as he unsheathed his sword. Malon followed the motion and gave her blades a slight twirl. They looked at this new beast. Its small scales were various shades of blue that covered its body while there were ice blue plates covering its stomach and torso. The scales on its shoulders and head were larger than the rest, resembling a defensive armor.

"Link."

"Yeah?"

"Its tail, its not protected. It might be his soft spot."

Link grinned and stared down the monster. "I'll draw its attention then, you move for the tail. Just watch the ice." He swung his blade to make sure he had the reptiles attention before running off to his right, forcing it to turn its back to Malon. The lizard swung for him though he flipped backward to avoid being scratched, stalling it enough so Malon slashed off its tail. The sudden pain caused it to rear up, exposing its torso to Link. Taking his chance Link jabbed the master sword into the lizards chest, right between the hard thick scales. The monsters motions suddenly stopped, a slight mist of air escaped its mouth before Link pulled back. The open wound gushed blood that completely froze in midair just as the monster fell to the ground.

"That didn't seem too difficult." Malon said as she put away her blades.

"It wasn't, this thing isn't whats causing the volcano to freeze. Plus we still have to find the next scroll." He then walked up to the staff that was sticking out of the carved stone. It was a white rod with a glowing red gem stuck in the top, just being close he could feel the heat radiating off of the gem. He grabbed the staff and pulled it out in one clean tug.

"What is it?" Malon asked as she walked up beside him.

"Not quite sure myself." He looked around the room again. Thats when he noticed a door on the other side of the room that was sealed shut with ice. With a flick of his wrist he focused his energy through the rod as a fireball shot out and instantly eliminated the icy door. With a slightly surprised look he inspected the new tool. "Oh I'm so holding on to this one." He grinned before taking Malon by the hand and leading her to the newly available door. He forced the door open while Malon entered the room. It was large, roughly about the size of the entire Goron cavern. On the other side they could see another frozen door, the door itself was larger than the one they just came through. "The next scroll must be in there." Link said as he began to make his way across the room, Malon following behind him.

The redhead caught sight of a thick white rope heading for them, more specifically, Link. "Look out!" She shouted as he tackled him to the ground. The strange rope missed its intended target, but it hit Malon by the foot. It spread out and molded to the shape of her foot. The cold sticky thread then pulled back, lifting Malon into the air. Reacting quickly she pulled out her swords and sliced at the thread in a scissor motion, cutting herself free. She was close enough to the ground to be able to twist her body in midair and land safely.

"You okay?" Link questioned.

"I'm fine." The pair heard a low growl coming from above them. They looked up to see an enormous arachnid descending from the ceiling. It had a thick white coat of fur and nine soulless black eyes. Its jaws were made up of four snow white fangs that crossed each other diagonally. "Man I hate spiders." Malon growled. The arachnid opened its jaws and released a gust of cold wind laced in jagged ice sickles, forcing the two to separate in order to avoid the attack. Malon pulled out her bow and shot for the thread holding the beast up, but it had no effect. The arrow simply bounced off like it was steel. "I cant shoot it down!" Malon called.

Link focused on the silk that it hung from, he noticed the light reflecting off of it like ice. Thats when he quickly thought of a new strategy. Taking out his new fire rod he circled around to where he was out of the spiders view before launching a fireball up and destroying the thread, causing it to fall down onto the hard ice, Enraged, the giant arachnid turned towards Link and began to pursue him. The blond hero kept eyes with the creature while making sure he kept at a safe distance, occasionally dodging gusts of its icy breath. Each time he dodged its attack he would launch another blast of fire in its eyes, causing it to rear up and roar, but doing no true damage as it seemed to show no signs of slowing down. He was sure the eyes were its vulnerable point and he himself was running out of energy from the constant fireballs.. "Thats it." He said sharply to himself. "Malon, next time he stands on his back legs get in front of him and use Din's Fire!" Once she nodded in agreement he gave the fire rod one last launch and aimed it right for his center eye. Once it rose back up Malon slid underneath it and cast the blazing spell. The dome of fire moved upwards and out, engulfing the creature and setting its thick coat of fur on fire. Now screeching in agony it flailed about the room, running into the surrounding walls repeatedly. On about the fifth run-in the arachnid fell on its back with its legs curled inwards towards its body. The flames finally dying out the creature began to dissolve into pure white snow.

"That wasn't so bad." Malon fibbed.

"Speak for yourself, I hate anything that has more limbs than me." Link grumbled as he rotated his joints. He let out a light sigh of relief when he noticed the snow and ice beginning to melt.

Malon and Link then made way for the large door that could now be opened due to the melting ice. Like the door at the Gerudo tomb this one also had writing carved in the stone. "Courage- The warrior faces their fears. There are many things we are afraid of; fear of failure, fear of looking a fool, fear of getting hurt. Well that is natural, but the warrior has to learn to acknowledge that what they are feeling is fear because that is all it is, a feeling. Recognize where the feeling is coming from and why and the it is possible to overcome the fear. We can then face the challenges of life and do those things we would wish to." Malon read.

"The Goron are a brave yet gentle race." Link nodded as he noticed a carving into the door. It was tall and thin with a diamond shaped top. Having a good idea of what to do he took the fire rod and shoved it into the slot, automatically opening the door. Inside there was another scroll wrapped around a gold cylinder. He took Malon by the hand and gripped the scroll. 'Come on, I don't want to be here when the lava bursts through the rock outside."

**A/N: Okay guys here is the next chapter, and from the lack of reviews on the last chapter it would seem that I lost a few readers. So please, if you like this story and know someone else who may enjoy it by all means spread the word. Reviews really are fuel for a writer. Also, with the holidays fast approaching this may be my last chapter until the new year. Happy Holidays everyone, and have a pleasant New Year.**


End file.
